Darkness unfolds
by Elgv
Summary: When things in Kari and Tai's family start to go downhill, the group is whisked to a deserted digital world where darkness lingers waiting for the digidestined
1. Chapter 1

Kari pulled her knees to her chest. She could hear her parents fighting and she hated it. Her bedroom door opened and she was relieved to see Tai in the door way. Tai closed the door quietly and walked over to Kari's bed. "You okay?" Kari nodded and reached out to grab her brothers hand. "I'm glad you're here." Tai smiled and squeezed his sisters hand. "I'm not going anywhere." Kari frowned. She appreciated Tai's words but also knew he wouldn't be home forever. He was in his final year of high school. Kari knew he wanted to go somewhere for university. Somewhere that would mean he wouldn't be at home anymore. Tai sat on Kari's bed and the two siblings sat in silence listening to the yelling outside the bedroom. "I don't understand, I thought they were getting better." Tai mumbled bitterly. Kari shifted and bit her lip. "I think I may have started this one." Kari sighed and felt her shoulders sag. "Kari don't do that. You didn't-" "I did." Kari cut her brother off forcefully. "I tried to ask mom for some money for a school trip. She told me to ask dad but I was scared to. So I asked her to. The fight started when mom told dad I was scared of him." Tai stared at his sister. Kari could see he wanted to comfort her but she shook her head. "I shouldn't have said anything." Kari whispered. She felt her brother release her hand. She leaned her head back against the wall. She then felt Tai wrap an arm around her shoulders. Kari looked at him. He pulled her close and kissed her head. Kari smiled feeling safe with her brother. Her peace was interrupted when she heard a crash coming from the living room. Kari flinched and Tai quickly stood. He went to the door "stay here Kar." He instructed and he left the room. Kari frowned and quickly shuffled off the bed and went out into the living room. "What the hell did you do!" Tai's yell startled Kari. But then she looked at her mother and understood. There was glass broken on the floor and Kari could see her mother kneeling amongst it her hands bleeding. "Mom" Kari breathed in and crossed the room to her mom. She was stopped when her father grabbed her arm. "Dad! Don't touch her!" Tai yelled and Kari was pulled back aggressively. She winced and looked at her dad who was seething. "You still scared of me Kari?" He asked in a low growl of a voice. Kari didn't even see her brother move but he was suddenly in front of her. He yanked their dads hand off of Kari's arm and stood protectively between her and their dad. "I think you should take a walk dad." Tai said threateningly. Kari could see her dads jaw tighten. He looked like he wanted to fight Tai. Kari started to feel frightened for her brother. Their dad huffed and turned away. "Whatever." He grumbled and he grabbed his keys and wallet off the counter and left the apartment. The door slammed shut and Kari flinched at the noise. She stood still a moment trying to wrap her head around the events that had just happened. Tai wasn't stagnant. He immediately went over to his mom and started inspecting her hands. "Kari go grab the first aid kit from the bathroom." He instructed and Kari moved her feet to the bathroom. Her hands shook as she opened the cupboards under the sink and pulled the white box out. She stood and tried not to think. Thinking meant feeling and she didn't want to feel right then. She didn't want to feel fear and heartache about her dad. She exited the bathroom and saw Tai sweeping up the glass. She saw her mom sitting on the couch and suddenly couldn't move her feet towards her. Her bottom lip quivered as she looked upon her mother who sat on the couch, her hands red and her face pale. "Here." Tai was suddenly in front of Kari and he gently took the first aid kit from Kari's hands. He moved to prop the broom up against one of the chairs. Kari suddenly moved her feet, she didn't want to do nothing. "Let me." She told her brother and she grabbed the broom from his hand and went over to the pile of glass. Kari then started sweeping up the rest while she listened to her brother tend to their mother. "This is silly Tai, it's just a scratch." Their mother said and Kari felt afraid that her mother could dismiss what their father did. "Mom." Tai said sternly. "He pushed you, he could have really hurt you." Kari stopped sweeping to watch her brother and their mom. Their mom stopped Tai from wrapping her hands. She then pulled him close and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "My strong boy. You are such a protector." Tai shook his head and resumed wrapping his mother's injured hands. "You and Kari shouldn't be in danger in our home." He scoffed and Kari watched her mother frown, "your dad won't hurt us." Kari's lips parted and Tai went wide eyed. "He just did! He could've hurt Kari!" Kari nearly held her breath while Tai finished wrapping their moms hands. Their mom shook her head becoming stern. "Your father won't hurt us. He just made an error in judgement." She then stood and Kari felt angry at her. "Mom-" Tai then cut Kari off, "mom I don't trust him. He's been different for the past year and he's getting worse!" Their mom snapped her head to look at Tai. "Don't you dare Tai. Your father is doing what he can for this family!" Tai clenched his fists. Kari crouched down and swept up the mess into a dustpan. She stood and moved to throw the glass in the garbage. "You kids should go to bed." Kari stopped and looked at her mother. She then looked to Tai who growled and stomped towards her. Kari coward slightly. Her brother was mad she could see and she wasn't sure what he was going to do. She met his eyes and saw him flinch. He then moved past her and then tossed her her jacket. "Mom you can stay here but I'm taking Kari." Kari quietly put her jacket on and watched her mom's eyes bug out "wait what?! Where are you going?!" She exclaimed and Tai put his shoes on. "Out mom. We just need to get out." He spoke calmly and Kari quickly put her own shoes on. Tai then opened the door. "He's not safe mom. The sooner you realise that the better." Kari looked at their mom who was shocked. She then looked to Tai for direction. Tai gently pushed his sister out of the front door. "We'll be back in an hour." He announced and then it was just the two siblings standing outside. Tai pushed on Kari's back and she moved towards the elevator. Tai was right behind her and then they were both inside the lift. Neither said anything to each other. Kari kept her gaze at her shoes. She wasn't sure what they were doing. The elevator dinged and both exited the lift. Kari followed her brother out of their apartment building and across the street. They arrived at the water and Kari wasn't sure what to do next. "Kari?" Kari looked at her brother who looked pained. "You know I wouldn't hurt you right?" Kari's mouth opened slightly. She wanted to yell "of course!" Instead her head moved up and down. Tai suddenly hugged her and Kari was surprised. She took a moment before wrapping her arms around her brother and squeezing. Tai then stepped back. "I saw, you know..." he trailed off and looked over the water. "I didn't mean to scare you back there. I don't want you to be scared of me. I don't ever want to be like him." Kari knew Tai was referring to their father. She shook her head, "Tai you're brave and courages. You are nothing like our dad. He's a coward." Tai smiled and put a hand around Kari's shoulders. "You hungry?" He asked and Kari nodded. "Yeah." Tai then turned her and the two started walking. "My treat, let's get some food." Kari smiled and felt safe once again. Safe with her brother. When he was around she felt like nothing bad could touch her. She smiled and walked with her brother to a nearby cafe.

The siblings sat across from one another. Tai watched his sister eat slowly. He took a drink from his water glass and felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out assuming it would be their mother. He stopped, seeing it was Matt. He then started typing out a reply. "Is it mom?" Kari asked and Tai shook his head, "Matt." He finished typing and hit send. He then placed the phone on the table. Kari put her spoon down and bit her lip. "Did you tell him?" She asked softly. Tai shook his head, "I don't think I could. Could you?" Kari shook her head. Tai nodded and the siblings made a silent agreement. They wouldn't tell anyone. They would keep their family problems to themselves.

That night Tai laid in bed thinking about Agumon. How easy it was back then, he thought. It didn't matter how close they came to death he always knew they'd be alright. He felt in control. He thought about his parents and frowned, he didn't feel in control anymore. Things seemed to be getting harder. He then selfishly felt at ease feeling like he could get away from it all once he heads off to university. His sister came to his mind and he sighed. He could never leave her. He wouldn't. Tai continued to wage war on his thoughts as the night went on.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kari watched Tai grab his soccer gear and his backpack. "I could wait you know. I could walk you to school." Tai said and Kari quickly waved her hands in front of her face. "Don't be ridiculous Tai. He's sleeping. I'll be out of here soon enough. Go to practice." Kari could see her brother hesitate but then to her relief, he nodded and said his goodbyes. She watched him leave and felt better that he was on his way to soccer. She would hate to see him fall behind in sports and school just because he was worried about her. Kari looked out onto the balcony and saw her mom hanging clothes on the line. She smiled hoping today would be peaceful. She got up to put her dishes in the sink. She then heard a bedroom door open and turned to see her father coming out from his room. "What the hell are you looking at?" He asked hoarsely. Kari quickly looked down. Any peace she felt had evaporated with the appearance of her father. "Where's your brother?" Her father demanded and Kari quickly squeaked out a reply, "practice." Her father stared at her and she felt her heart rate increase. "You know he doesn't really care about you." Kari frowned. Her father continued and took a step towards her. "He cried when we told him we were having another child. He didn't want you here." Kari tried to keep her face neutral. She didn't want to show fear. "He hated you." She knew in her heart, her dad was lying. She hung onto the truth with an iron grip and stood tall. "I should get to school." She mumbled and she went to move past her dad. That was when she was suddenly shoved to the floor. She landed on her stomach and was in shock that her dad had just pushed her. "He's not always gonna be around to protect you. You're weak." He then kicked her and Kari let out a pained cry. She could hear the sliding door open and her mother yelling but Kari was clutching her stomach in pain. She then shuffled her way along the floor but then screamed out when her father stepped on her hand. She saw her mother push her father but then her father grabbed her mother forcefully. Kari quickly clutched her injured hand to her chest and slowly sat up. Her fathers face was inches from her mothers and he was saying something. She couldn't hear what it was though, her own heart pumping in her chest and the pain from her stomach and her hand coursing through her. Her father then pushed her mother back and walked away. Kari whimpered and hoped her mom would come to comfort her. Her mother turned to face Kari and Kari could see her face was drained. "You shouldn't have made him mad." She whispered and then she turned and went back out onto the balcony. Kari started to cry while she sat on the floor alone. She wanted comfort, she wanted Tai. She shakily got to her feet and went over to her room. She used her good hand and grabbed her phone. She dialled Tai's number and then stopped. He was at practice. He needed to practice. She lowered her phone and stood still. She wanted to call him. But then, she didn't want to interrupt him. He was in his final year of school. He should be selfish and focusing on his own life. She wiped her cheeks and put her phone in her bag. She then put her bag over her shoulder and walked to the front door. Her hand hurt more than her stomach and she took a minute to look at her hand. It was red and blue and she just hoped nothing was broken. She tried to curl her fingers into a fist. She winced and stopped leaving her hand open. She shook off the tears that threatened to fall and put her shoes on. She then opened the door and left for school.

Kari arrived at school early. She put her bag in her locker and then headed to her classroom. It was empty. She sat in her desk and stared at her hands. Her injured hand was still throbbing. She gently placed her good hand on top of her injured hand and felt the cool touch slowly ease some of the pain. "Kari?" Kari turned her head and saw TK standing in the doorway. She quickly sat up straighter. "Oh hey TK." She forced a smile and TK walked over to her. "What are you doing here so early?" Kari moved to lean an elbow on her desk leaving her hurt hand on her lap. "I was gonna get some work done. What about you?" She asked and TK now stood right next to her desk. He looked down at her, "basketball practice. We finished early." Kari nodded and TK tilted his head to the side. "You okay?" Kari smiled and opened her mouth to lie. She stopped and decided on a different tactic. "Uhmm, yeah I kind of hurt my hand." TK raised an eyebrow, "how?" Kari then shrugged her shoulders and brought her injured hand from her lap to the top of her desk. "I caught it in the door." TK went wide eyed and gently grabbed her hand "Jeeze Kari. It looks like someone stomped on it." Kari flinched but tried to remain neutral. "You okay?" TK asked while he inspected her hand gingerly. "Just embarrassed." Kari lied and TK sighed. "Come with me." He said and Kari allowed him to pull her to her feet and then walk her over to the sink. TK let go of her hand and turned on the tap while Kari watched him. "You don't have to do this you know..." TK smirked and shook his head, "let me help you Kari." Kari smiled and nodded. TK soaked a dry paper towel under the tap and then turned off the water. He then gently wrapped the now wet paper towel around Kari's hand. She flinched at the cool water but then felt it sooth the pain. "Thank you." Kari whispered as TK finished wrapping the paper towel and gently returned Kari's hand. She pulled it close to her chest and then she felt tears threaten to fall. TK was being so nice and gentle to her. She couldn't understand how she had managed to secure a friend like him. TK noticed Kari's face change and he got a worried look in his eyes, "You okay?" He asked and he started to rub her arms. Kari nodded hoping the tears wouldn't fall. "Sorry TK. I just want to say thank you for looking after me." TK nodded and then Kari hugged him. She had been craving a caring touch ever since her dad pushed her. TK wrapped his arms around her and Kari melted into him. She didn't want to ever leave the warmth of TK. She felt safe. "Kari? Is there something you're not telling me?" TK whispered and Kari froze. She wanted to tell him. She closed her eyes and forced her head to shake. "No, I'm just really happy you're here." She said lamely. She felt TK nod his head against her own. She squeezed him tighter and he returned the embrace. To her disappointment, TK then slowly released his hold on her. He stepped back just enough to look at Kari. His hands still stayed on her and she was grateful for the contact. "You sure that's all?" He asked and Kari nodded and wiped her nose, "I'm sorry I'm so emotional." She whispered and TK smiled. "I'm here." Kari then stared into his eyes. "I know." She replied softly and TK did something he had never done before. He placed his forehead against her own and the two friends stood together in silence. Kari felt closer to TK than she ever had and felt her body tremble slightly. She didn't want to keep things from him. She didn't want to hurt him. So she took it a step further and kissed his cheek. She slowly pulled away and the two teens were frozen. Kari looked at her shoes and then forced some space between the two of them. TK stared at her. He looked like he wanted to say something. He took a step forward. "TK there you are! I was wondering if you had done the notes on the book report?" TK and Kari quickly separated and Kari looked at her shoes while TK looked at the student entering the classroom. "Hey Damien. Uhh yeah I may have." TK said and he started to walk away from Kari. "Hey Kari didn't see you there." Damien greeted and Kari turned and smiled, "hey Damien." She said sweetly and she made eye contact with TK who looked back at her a moment. "Kari let me know if your hand keeps hurting." Kari nodded suddenly remembering her throbbing hand. She held it against her chest and moved to her desk. Damien and TK left the classroom and Kari squeezed her eyes shut, _What on earth am I going to do?_ She thought and she sat down at her desk wondering what she was gonna do next.


	3. Chapter 3

Tai made his way to the cafeteria as lunch rolled around. He was thinking about his upcoming game and wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He slammed into someone and they went down. "I got you!" Suddenly Matt appeared and caught the person before they landed on the floor. Tai looked down at the person in his friends arm and gulped, "hey Sora, erm sorry about that." Tai said lamely and he put his hand behind his head and awakwardly laughed. Matt stood Sora up who scowled. "Let me guess, soccer on the brain?" Sora assumed and she put her hands on her hips. Tai shrugged and tried to smile. Matt rolled his eyes, "you okay Sora?" He asked and Sora nodded, "oh I'm fine. Tai? How are you or is your ego bruised now?" Tai frowned, "ha-ha, look Sora I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Sora sighed and then waved a hand. "So what's got you distracted?" Tai didn't want to admit that Sora was right so he quickly lied, "uhh you know school stuff." Sora bit her lip, "I went by your place today. Thought I would catch you but you had already left for practice. I wanted to talk to you." Tai sobered, "what's up?" He asked and Sora frowned, "is Kari okay? I saw her leaving and she looked upset." Tai was stunned, "I don't know. She was fine when I left." Sora nodded, "oh it's probably nothing she just looked, well..." Sora stopped and looked at Matt and then Tai, "maybe give her a call Tai." She ended and Tai furrowed his eyebrows. "Sure..." Tai replied and he pulled his phone out but eyed Sora suspiciously. Kari picked up on the second ring "hello?" "Hey Kar, it's me." Tai listened to his sister adjust the phone, "hey Tai, everything okay?" Tai nodded, "yeah just checking in on you. You okay?" "Why wouldn't I be?" Kari asked and Tai smirked, "just making sure nothing happened before you left for school this morning." Kari paused "oh that." She replied and Tai stood up straighter now worried "it was nothing I'm fine." Kari said quickly. Tai didn't like how rushed his sister sounded. "Kari what happened?" He asked sternly and he could see Matt and Sora step closer. "Tai I'm totally fine." Tai growled, "most of the time when you say that, you're totally not fine." He said angrily. Kari sighed, "I broke one of your trophies." Kari spat out and Tai went wide eyed, "wait? You broke one of my trophies?" "Yes." Tai was confused, "so you left the house crying because you broke one of my trophies." "Yes I am really sorry." Kari stated and Tai looked quizzically at Matt and Sora. "You're not hurt?" "No, no. I just knocked it off your dresser and I felt really bad." Tai couldn't help feeling that his sister wasn't being totally honest. "Well... okay... I guess. Sora just saw you this morning that's why I'm asking." Tai explained. "Mhmm, okay well Tai I really got to get going. I'm sorry though." Tai shook his head, "no sweat sis just take it easy okay?" "Okay, love you." "Love you too." Tai pulled his phone away and ended the call. "So is she okay?" Sora asked and Tai stared at his phone. "I don't think so." He said quietly. "Why's that?" Matt asked and Tai pocketed his phone and looked at his blond friend, "I think she's lying." Matt raised an eyebrow, "a sister lying to her brother, I think that's called adolescents." Matt smirked and Tai growled, "whatever I know my sister." He defended and Matt put his hands up, "TK lies to me sometimes, it's nothing to freak out over. She's not little anymore Tai. She's 14." Tai huffed, he wanted to fight Matt. He thought about his parents yelling the night before. He stopped "maybe you're right." He conceded. Sora bit her lip, "Tai? You okay?" She asked and Tai grinned, "hungry. Really hungry come on let's eat." He turned and started walking towards the lunch hall. He hoped Sora and Matt believed him. He wasn't so sure that things were okay for him and Kari.

The bell went for the end of the day and Kari cringed thinking about going home. She shook the fear away feeling like she was overreacting it was a mistake, _he won't hurt you. He's your dad_. She thought. A shadow loomed over her and Kari quickly looked up seeing TK. "Oh, hey." Kari greeted and TK smiled, "how's your hand?" He asked and Kari stood from her desk, "it's fine. Much better." She smiled and TK took a step back allowing Kari to move away from her desk. "Can I walk you home? I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you much today." Kari smirked, "I'm sure you were hurting real bad. Weren't you hanging out with Tina?" Kari asked with a smirk. TK chuckled, "yeah not my idea of a good time." Kari stopped, "TK, she's gorgeous and she's into you. What about that wouldn't be fun?" Kari asked slightly serious. TK grinned and shook his head, "jealous?" He asked and Kari laughed, "sure." She rolled her eyes and skipped ahead of him. She enjoyed teasing TK it made her feel more like a kid. It was fun. "So I guess you're sick of me then?" TK joked and Kari faced him with a serious expression, "how'd you know?" She then smirked and TK lunged towards her and poked her sides. Kari started laughing at the contact. TK poked her again and this time her stomach hurt. "Ah." Kari winced and she put a hand to her stomach. "You okay Kari?" TK asked now concerned. Kari nodded, "I'm fine just sore." She admitted and TK frowned, "I'm really sorry." Kari smiled trying to ease TK's worries. "I'm fine, I'm just being a baby." Kari downplayed her injury hoping she believed herself. TK grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Can I walk you home?" He asked softly and Kari was caught staring into his eyes. She didn't understand how he could do that, make her freeze with just one look. She loved it but also felt intimidated by the feeling. She nodded unable to speak. TK released her hand and stepped back, "I'll meet you out front." Kari nodded and TK winked at her before turning to head to his own locker. Once he was out of sight Kari frowned, _I'm loosing my mind_ she thought and she turned and approached her own locker. "Hey Kari." Kari opened her locker and looked to her left. She smiled at Tanner a boy who was a year older than herself, "oh hey tanner, what's up?" She asked and Tanner smirked, "wondering what you're up to right now?" Kari looked at him a moment and felt uncomfortable. Tanner seemed to look at girls like they were a snack. It creeped Kari out. She grabbed her books and put them in her bag. She then closed her locker and looked at Tanner with a polite smile, "just heading out with a friend. Anything you need?" She asked hoping he'd say no and walk away. "When are you free?" He asked and he stepped closer. Kari felt her personal space being invaded and tried to stay polite and positive. "I'm not sure Tanner, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked really hoping he'd leave. Tanner smirked and put a finger under Kari's chin. "Tomorrow then." He replied and then to Kari's relief, he turned and left. Kari blew out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. _Guys can be so creepy,_ she thought bitterly. She put her bag over her shoulder and took a deep breath. The hallway was nearly empty and she hoped no one saw the exchange between herself and Tanner. She then tried to forget about it and move her feet towards the front door. She approached the glass doors and her shoulders relaxed as she saw TK standing outside waiting for her. She wasn't sure how but for as long as she had known TK, he always made her feel safe. She pushed through the doors and smiled at TK who looked up at her. "Ready?" He asked with a smile and TK nodded, "let's get out of here." She breathed and She walked in step next to TK. "So Matt texted me, he's got a gig tomorrow night." TK spoke and Kari was surprised to hear that Matt was playing a show. "I thought his band broke up?" She questioned and TK smirked, "oh yeah they did but he's in a new band now." Kari nodded happy Matt was still playing. She thought he was very talented and didn't want him to give up on his passion, "so do you want to go with me?" TK asked and Kari looked at him a moment. He sounded almost nervous. She pushed her shoulders against his in a playful manner, "trying to make your girlfriends jealous?" Kari teased and TK gently pushed Kari back, "maybe." He joked and Kari laughed as she bounced off her friend. She stopped walking a moment and thought about TK's offer, "I'd really like that TK." TK then stopped, "like what? To make my girlfriends jealous?" Kari rolled her eyes and started walking ahead of him, "ugh." She groaned jokingly. TK chuckled and caught up to her grabbing her arm gently, "I'm joking, you want to go?" Kari smiled, "yeah I would." She smiled and TK grinned, "cool... cool." He mumbled and Kari giggled, "weirdo." She commented and TK pulled on her arm to stop her from walking, "alright Kamiya. I've about had it with your sass." Kari stared at TK a moment, "what are you gonna do about it?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow. TK then quickly lunged towards her and quickly scooped her up and hauled her over his shoulder. Kari started laughing hysterically but kept a hand on the back of her skirt. "TK! I'm in a skirt!" TK started walking with Kari over his right shoulder, "you're fine." He joked and Kari was red in the face as he walked a few more steps still carrying her. "You're a jerk." She submitted and TK chuckled, "you love me." He replied and Kari made a puking noise. TK laughed and then took a few more steps before setting Kari back on her feet. "Fine you win." TK said and Kari flattened out her uniform. She then punched him in the shoulder, "jerk." She joked again and TK wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "try to get rid of me Kar, I dare ya." Kari nestled into his side and smiled, "nah, I like having you around." She said honestly. TK squeezed her shoulders and then kissed her head. Kari felt her cheeks grow red. She was scared to look up at TK so she kept her face downward as the two walked, TK's arm still wrapped around Kari's shoulder. Suddenly TK's phone started buzzing and to Kari's disappointment, TK took his arm away and answered his phone. "Hello?" Kari put a finger to her mouth and started chewing on her nail. She turned away trying to rid her face from any redness. She hoped TK couldn't see how flushed she was. "Okay I'll see you soon." TK hung up his phone and Kari looked at him. "Who was that?" She asked and TK smiled, "Matt. He's coming over for dinner." Kari smiled "oh that's nice." She said and TK nodded, "yeah but I have to get to the grocery store and pick up some stuff." Kari nodded, "well have fun with Matt tonight." TK smiled and stepped towards her, "I'm excited for tomorrow night." He told her and Kari looked up at him, "me too." She admitted and TK closed the space between them and kissed her cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow." He said softly as he stepped back. Kari didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded instead. TK chuckled and then turned and walked towards the market. Kari knew she was as red as a tomato but she didn't care. She felt light and excited. She liked the way TK was treating her. She didn't know when TK started to act this way but she hoped he never stopped. She skipped across the street and glided towards her apartment building. It wasn't until she was standing in front of her front door the events from that morning flooded through her mind. She gulped as she slid her key into the lock. She shook her head, _you're over reacting it's fine_ , she thought to herself and she opened her front door and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Tai heard the front door open and turned down the TV. He saw his sister come inside and he smiled while she took her shoes off, "Hey moms out and dads working." He informed Kari. Kari hung her bag up and Tai watched her walk towards him. She collapsed onto the couch and let out a sigh. "Good." She breathed and Tai raised an eyebrow at her, "good?" He repeated her word and he watched Kari pull a face, "I'm just glad we can hang out." Tai furrowed his eyebrows, "okay weirdo. Uhmm I have a bone to pick with you anyway." Tai turned off the TV and turned to face his sister. Kari shrugged, "what'd I do?" She asked and Tai frowned, "why did you lie to me today?" Kari didn't say anything for a moment, "when did we talk?" She asked and Tai was not amused, "today at lunch. I called you, you said you broke one of my trophies." Kari then nodded, "right that, sorry." She said and Tai shook his head, "stop it. You didn't break one of my trophies so why'd you lie about it?" Tai demanded. Kari blew out a breath and shrugged, "Tai let's not right now. I'm tired." Kari complained and Tai growled, "no we are doing this right now. This morning you were an honest sweet little sister and now you're different. Why are you keeping things from me? This isn't like you Kari." Kari flinched but then stood, "Tai I'm fine." Tai then stood as well, she clearly didn't want to talk about something. This both worried and irritated Tai. "Kari-" Tai was cut off when his phone rang. He grabbed his mobile and opened it, "don't go anywhere." He told her and then he put his phone to his ear, "Hello?" "Tai it's Izzy!" Tai looked at his sister who had her arms crossed. She looked bored and Tai sneered at her annoyed with her stance. "Hey Iz, what's up?" "Joe just called me. I think you should come over." Tai moved his eyes off his sister, "what why?" He asked and Izzy quickly explained, "something weird is going on. Joe's digivice over heated today. He said his pocket felt hot and then his digivice nearly burnt a hole through his pants. He brought it here and now it's not working. But his isn't the only one. Mimi's nearly burst into flames. It's weird. I called Sora and she's on her way over. Matt said he was having a family dinner with TK but I think you and Kari should come over." Tai nodded and looked back at his sister. He was annoyed with her so Tai didn't want to be around his sister anymore. "I'm coming, Kari won't be, she's grounded." Tai said through gritted teeth. "Tai, this is pretty important, can't you talk to your folks, tell them it's for school?" Tai shook his head, "Kari's not coming Izzy." Tai watched his sister purse her lips in annoyance. "I'll be there soon Iz." Tai signed off and hung up the phone. He then pointed his phone at his sister, "when you want to start being truthful with me, I will start including you in things. Until then, you're grounded. Don't leave here, got it?" He ordered and Kari started to get angry, "you can't ground me!" She spat and Tai put his phone in his pocket, "you wanna bet? Kari your hiding things from me. You want to act like a child I'll treat you like a child. Stay here." He said strictly and Kari's jaw dropped. She then turned on her heel and went into her room. Tai shot daggers as she retreated into her room. He was so frustrated with her and couldn't understand why she was being so difficult. He then groaned and went and grabbed his digivice off his dresser. _Whatever's going on with Kari will have to wait. I need to get to Izzy's,_ Tai thought and he put his shoes on and left the apartment.

Kari sat on her bed fuming, she couldn't tell Tai about what had happened that morning because she didn't want to upset him. But now he was mad at her and had deliberately left her out of whatever Izzy needed to talk to the group about. She thought about texting TK. She got up and grabbed her phone. She started to compose a message to TK when she noticed her digivice started moving. She lowered her phone and stared at her device that was shaking on top of the dresser. Her lips parted as she watched it move more and more. She was wide eyed frozen watching this small device shake and then her bedroom door opened and she let out a small yelp "ah!" She exclaimed and her dad stood in the doorway. "Where the hell is your brother going? I saw him run down the stairs as I was coming up in the elevator." Kari put a hand to her chest and her eyes darted back to her digivice. It was no longer shaking, "uhmm, what?" She asked confused why her digivice stopped moving, "are you deaf? Your brother where is he going?" Her dad said loudly and Kari focused, "oh that uhmm Izzy's. school project." She lied and her dad frowned, "so what have you been doing? Did you make dinner?" Kari shook her head. "No." Her dad growled, "lazy bitch." He mumbled and he turned and left her room. Kari flinched at his insult but then looked at her digivice. She ignored her father and walked over to her dresser. Her digivice sat on the dresser still. She gently put her fingers to it and winced "ow, it's hot." She whispered to herself. She bit her lip and then jumped hearing something break in the kitchen, "Kari! Get your ass in here!" Her dad yelled, Kari suddenly felt compelled to take her digivice. It was hot in her hands and she cringed as she tossed it between her hands like a hot potato. She walked out of her room and then dropped the device on the kitchen table. She blew on her hands trying to cool them down "What the hell are you doing? Come clean this up!" Her dad yelled and Kari quickly moved around the table towards the kitchen. She saw a broken plate on the floor. She bit her lip but didn't say anything. She was scared to make her dad more angry. She crouched down and started picking up the pieces, "so your mother can't bother to be here to make dinner? I work all day the least someone in this house could do is make sure fucking dinner is made." Kari stood and looked at her dad her hands full of broken pieces of the plate. "Dad, moms not trying to be lazy. She had to go out tonight. She's had this booked for months." She then turned and went to open the cupboard to put the broken pieces in the garbage. "What'd you say?" Her dad said threateningly. Kari stayed calm and wiped her hands, "Dad I'm not gonna fight with you. Just ease up on mom." Kari said softly. She then felt pain in her back and was pushed down. He head collided with the corner of the open cupboard and she fell. Once on the ground, Kari held her head in agony. "You shut your mouth! I make the money in this house! I can talk about anyone anyway I damn please! You mind your own business!" Her dad yelled and Kari was writhing in pain and could feel something wet on her hands as she held her throbbing head. She opened her eyes and could see her dad towering over her. He was still yelling at her but something else caught her eye. He digivice which was sitting on the table started to move. Her eyes focused on the pink digivice while her dad continued to yell at her. Kari grew more angry and watched her device continue to shake. She then yelled out a scream while her digivice produced a brilliant flash of pink light. The light consumed the room and Kari closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Tai rolled over off of his stomach and onto his back. He looked up at blue sky and was puzzled a moment. He had been at Izzy's, _when did I go outside?_ He thought. He slowly sat up and noticed he was surrounded by lush trees and brightly coloured bushes. His jaw dropped, _The digital world? How'd I get here?_ "TAI!" Tai turned his head and saw Mimi running towards him. He stood and greeted his friend, "what happened?" Tai asked as Mimi came to a stop right in front of him. "I don't know. We were at Izzy's and now we're here." Tai looked at his friend, she looked unharmed. He then looked down at himself and found he as well was unharmed. He looked behind him, "where is everyone? And the digimon?" He asked and Mimi shook her head, "you're the only person I've found." Tai rolled his shoulders back ready to take charge, "come on Meem's. Let's find Izzy, Sora and Joe." He started leading them through the woods. "You sure everyone else is- oh!" Mimi stopped "TK!" She yelled and sure enough Tai could see a young blond emerging from the bushes, "Mimi! Tai! I'm glad to see you two!" TK greeted. Tai nodded, "You alright Teek's?" He asked and the younger boy nodded, "peachy. Have you seen Matt?" He asked and Tai and Mimi shook their heads "what happened?" Tai asked wondering if TK could shed some light. TK opened his mouth to speak when the small group could hear someone yelling, "I told Izzy! I told him! Don't touch the digivice! And what does he do? He touches it! And then we're all blasted here!" Tai could see a frustrated Joe stomping towards them. Tai gulped, "Joe?! You alright?" Joe put his hands on his hips, "oh yeah except I have a final tomorrow! And look where we are! I told Izzy not to touch it!" He repeated and Mimi stepped forward, "wait what happened Joe?" Joe sighed, "we were all at Izzy's." he stopped and looked at TK. "TK? How'd you get here?" TK opened his mouth to reply but Tai spoke first, "no Joe tell us what happened Mimi and I don't remember." Joe sighed, "well we were at Izzy's, you, me, Mimi and Sora. Izzy had mine and Mimi's digivices on the table. He said he wanted to check the inside of mine to see what would have caused the overheating. Something told me he shouldn't touch it. It seemed off. So I told him not to and then you know what he does? He touches it and BOOM huge flash of light and we are all here." Tai started to remember the events Joe just described he then reached into his

pocket and was relieved to feel his digivice. He pulled it out and studied it. It seemed fine. "Anyone else have their digivice?" He asked and Mimi and Joe shook their heads, "no." They said and they looked down at their feet. TK pulled his out, "same thing happened to Matts. We were in the kitchen and his just started shaking and then a blast of light and I woke up here." Tai looked at TK a moment. "We should move, we gotta find the others. See who is all here. Sora and Matt and Izzy are still missing." TK then chimed in, "and Kari." Tai then shook his head, "she was at home I doubt she's here." Mimi then put her hands on her hips, "what makes you say that? We all were blasted here, Kari would be too." Tai shook his head slightly annoyed, "she won't okay? She's not here. It what's best anyway." Tai mumbled the last part. Joe crossed his arms, "that's what's best? For who Tai?" He asked and Tai moved past him, "come on let's find our friends. I want to find Agumon too." That got the group moving. TK, Mimi and Joe then started calling for their digimon. Tai would have joined them and called for Agumon but something felt off. He didn't like that Joe and Mimi didn't have their digivices. He didn't like that Sora, Matt and Izzy were separated from them. He also didn't like that they were back in the digital world. Something felt wrong. And Tai wasn't sure he was ready to face whatever that something was.

Kari felt her head throbbing. She put a hand to it and then someone grabbed her hand startling her "don't touch it kid." Kari opened her eyes and took a minute to focus on the person leaning over her. "Matt?" She asked and Matt smiled, "yeah I'm sorry I'm not your brother." He said with a smirk, Kari shook her head which hurt, "no- I mean I'm glad you're here." She spoke and Matt released her hand, "take it easy Kar. You've got a nasty cut on your forehead." Kari ignored Matt and slowly sat up, "I do?" She asked though a part of her knew she did. Matt nodded, "yeah lucky I found you, you were out cold." Kari couldn't understand how Matt found her. She looked past him and saw rocks. "Are we in the digital world?" She asked. She didn't recognise where they were but she sensed that's where they were. Matt nodded, "yeah any idea how you got here?" Kari shook her head and then regretted it. She winced "uhh no." She said closing her eyes. Her head really hurt. She wanted to sleep. She laid back down and Matt snapped his fingers in front of her, "hey don't fall asleep. You might have a concussion." Kari sighed and fought to keep her eyes open. "How'd you get here Matt?" She asked and Matt smiled seemingly happy she was trying to stay awake, "my digivice went haywire. It exploded and I woke up here." Kari could see images of her own digivice shaking and then the pink light. She ran a hand over her skirt. She felt her pockets and frowned feeling they were empty. "I don't have my digivice." She stated and Matt sighed, "neither do I" he admitted. Kari then heard rustling and Matt stood up, "Izzy! You find anyone?" He asked and Kari could see Izzy coming into view, "Sora." He commented and Sora followed behind Izzy. "Kari! You okay?" Sora exclaimed and she ran to Kari's side. Matt nodded, "I found her like that, she must have hit her head when we were all transported here." He theorised and Kari bit her lip remembering the real reason she had a cut on her forehead. "Does it hurt?" Sora asked and Kari tried to be tough, "I'm alright." Matt scoffed, "it hurts Sor, she needs something to stop the bleeding." Kari sighed, she hated how much Matt could be like her brother. Sora gently put a hand to Kari's forehead. Kari winced and Sora retracted her hand, "sorry hun. I'm just trying to see how deep the cut is." She moved some of Kari's hair and Kari closed her eyes as it stung. "Do you remember how this happened?" She asked, "no." Kari lied and then Sora frowned, "what's the date today?" She asked and Kari took a minute to recall. She then rattled off the date and Sora asked her another question, "what happened? Do you remember?" Kari nodded, "my digivice it exploded. Or something. It just started shaking and then a light burst from it and I woke up here." "Hmm, I told Tai you should have come." Izzy commented, "same thing happened to Joes. That's how Sora and I got here. I'm sure Mimi, Joe and Tai aren't too far from here." Izzy concluded. "TK as well." Matt added and Kari looked at the older blond at the mention of her friend. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. Matt looked at her suspiciously for a moment but then looked at Sora. "We should move, we need to find our digimon." Kari watched Izzy and Sora nod. Matt then looked at Kari. "Alright shorty, I guess I'm carrying you." Kari then sat up and protested, "I'm fine. I don't need to be carried." She then tried to stand. She got lightheaded and woozy and Sora quickly caught her. "Yeah we need to find something to stop the bleeding." The older girl commented. Izzy then snapped his fingers, "here I might have something." He pulled out a red bandana from his pocket, "I was using it to hold Joe and Mimi's digivices since they were too hot to touch." He handed the bandana over to Sora who pressed the cloth against Kari's forehead. "It's not big enough to wrap around your head. Kari you're going to have to hold it." Sora instructed. Kari gave a nod and then Sora took her hand. "Here step up onto this rock. You can get on Matt's back easier this way." Kari followed Sora's instructions and held onto the girl as she was guided to stand on a tall rock. Matt run turned around, "alright Kar, climb on." He insisted and Kari leaned forward onto Matts back. Matt easily held onto her and then nodded his head, "lead the way Iz." He called and Izzy led Sora, Matt and Kari away from the rocks and into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Tai stopped walking after what felt like an hour. He turned to look at Joe, Mimi and TK. "I don't get it. Where are all the digimon?" He asked and Mimi put a hand to her chest, "it's like everything has been deserted." She commented. Tai agreed and looked past his friends trying to see something, anything. Other than plants and trees. "Agumon!" Tai yelled and he was greeted with silence. "We haven't found Matt or Sora and Izzy yet either." TK chimed in and Tai frowned. "I don't get it, why are we here?" He asked mostly to himself. "I need to use the bushes, don't leave without me." Joe said and the oldest digidestined went into the trees and out of sight. Mimi frowned, "I'm getting pretty hungry." She commented and Tai sighed, "yeah we should find somewhere to rest. Get some food build a fire." TK and Mimi nodded. "Uhh guys?!" Tai snapped his head towards the trees and saw Joe standing there. "Come here I think I found something." Tai and the others moved towards Joe. They followed the oldest boy through the trees and Tai's eyes bugged out. They were standing in front of a house. A massive mansion to be more correct. "It looks-" Tai started and TK finished, "like Devimons house." Tai nodded and looked to Joe and Mimi and TK. "What should we do?" Mimi asked and Joe stepped forward. "If it's got a toilet I say we go in there." Tai put a hand out stopping Joe. "Hang on Joe, remember last time? This was an illusion." Joe pondered Tai's words, "you're right, but, what should we do?" He asked and Tai was silent a moment trying to think. A part of him wanted to go inside. There could be food or the others. Another part of him hesitated, not wanting to be tricked again. "Devimons gone though right?" Mimi said slowly. TK growled, "he should be." Tai then made up his mind. "What's better, possibly freezing to death in reality or taking our chances in an illusion?" He asked the group. Joe sighed, "I'm all for being cautious, but I've really got to pee." Tai then looked to Mimi and TK. Mimi seemed apprehensive but Tai knew it would be TK who would make the final call. He didn't want to push the boy remembering what had happened in the past. TK sighed, "come on, maybe the others are in there or our digimon." Tai nodded and pushed Joe, "go on Joe, you first." He smiled and Joe stomped forward, "oh sure let me go first." Tai chuckled, "you're the one who needs the bathroom so badly." Joe rolled his eyes but led the group into the mansion.

Once inside the group stayed together, that is until Joe found a bathroom, "don't leave!" He yelled as he went into the restroom. Tai chuckled and looked around. It didn't look the exact same as Devimons mansion. There were no paintings on the wall and there was a staircase to the side of the front entrance. Mimi started going up while TK made his way towards the back of the house "hang on guys! We should stay together." Tai called and Mimi sighed, "fine, TK come with me." TK stopped walking and turned to face Mimi, "Mimi I don't think that's what Tai meant." Mimi frowned, "oh come on I want to explore. This way Tai can wait for Joe." TK shrugged and followed the older girl. Tai sighed, "If something attack's you I'm not saving you." Tai commented and Mimi scoffed, "give up a chance to be a hero? Yeah right Tai." Tai pursed his lips and watched TK chuckle and follow Mimi up the staircase to the second floor. Tai stood and waited for Joe. The house grew quiet and Tai didn't like it. He felt a chill and rolled his shoulders back trying to rid himself from the uncomfortable feeling. He felt his pocket and pulled out his digivice. The screen was blank and Tai sighed wishing it would work and show him where Agumon was "Tai?" Tai stopped and turned around. He heard someone call him, "Joe? TK?" He asked, "Tai help!" Tai recognized that voice. It was Agumon. Tai started to move from the front entrance. He could feel someone calling him. He made his way to a large living room. There was a fireplace and Tai moved towards it, "I need you Tai." Agumon whispered and Tai stood in front of the fire place. "Agumon? Where are you?" There was a draft of cold air and Tai shivered, "Tai we need you! Tai!" "Tai!" Tai jumped and turned seeing Joe standing behind him. "You okay?" Tai took a minute and then looked back at the fireplace. He could no longer hear his partner calling him. "Fine, uhm, did you hear something?" He asked and Joe shook his head, "where are Mimi and TK?" Tai stood up straighter, "uh, upstairs." Joe then motioned his head, "should we go find them?" He asked and Tai quickly nodded, "yeah, yes. Absolutely." He agreed and he briskly walked past Joe towards the entrance hall. Tai was trying to understand what had just happened _was I really hearing Agumon?_ He thought and then he heard the sound of pounding footsteps "Tai! I think Kari's hurt!" Tai looked up and saw TK running down the stairs Mimi trailing behind him. Tai stepped forward "what?" He asked confused and TK ran towards him, "we saw them! Matt and Kari! We could see them through the upstairs window! Matt was carrying her!" TK then bolted through the front door and Tai quickly turned and followed "Matt!" TK yelled and Tai stood outside with the young blond. "Wait so you saw Matt and Kari?" Tai asked trying to clarify what TK had been saying. "TK?!" Tai heard Matt and quickly both him and TK started running towards the sound of Matts voice. "Matt we're coming!" TK yelled and Tai heard another voice "TK! Where are the others?" He recognised Sora and then he saw her, "Sora!" He yelled and Sora put a hand to her chest. She then flung her arms around Tai's neck "thank goodness we found you!" She backed away and Tai saw Izzy come into view. "Izzy! You guys okay?" He asked his friends. Both Sora and Izzy nodded and Tai looked past them to see TK talking with Matt. Tai walked towards the brothers, "she's okay Tai." Sora commented and Tai didn't understand what Sora was talking about. He then saw his sister on Matts back and his body was flooded with guilt, "Kari?!" He ran to her and ignored Matt and TK as he went to pull his sister off Matt's back. Kari slipped off of Matt's back and Tai held her upright, "what happened?" He asked and he could see she was holding a blood soaked bandana to her head. "Let me see." He said not letting Kari answer. He then pulled the cloth away and Kari winced. "Jesus, how'd this happen?" He asked and Kari tried to pull away from her brother, "I uhh hit my head when I got here." She lied and Tai growled. He grabbed her forearm aggressively, "don't lie!" He spat and Kari tried to rip her hand from his grip, "Tai you're hurting me!" She exclaimed and she took a step back from her brother. Tai went wide eyed and let go of her arm. Kari then lost her balance and fell backwards. "Kari!" TK yelled and he quickly ran to help his friend up. "Kari, I..." Tai stopped stunned, Kari looked afraid of him. TK brought Kari to her feet and Kari wouldn't meet Tai's eyes, "Let's go inside TK." Kari mumbled and TK didn't hesitate as he held her close and moved her past Tai towards the mansion. Tai was frozen, Sora then stepped in front of him, "you want to explain what just happened?" She asked and Tai looked down, "I hurt her." Tai said softly. He was in disbelief. He had told her he'd never hurt her and just now he had put his hands on her. Matt gently grabbed Sora's hand, "Sora I think Tai and I need to talk." Tai watched Sora's eyes dart between his own and Matt's. She then sighed and let go of Matt's hand. "Come on Izzy." She said quietly and the two left Matt and Tai on their own. "I found her with that gash. Any idea where it came from?" Tai sighed, "I don't think it was the digital world." He concluded and he hung his head a moment. "I didn't mean to." "I know." Matt said stopping Tai from explaining. Tai closed his mouth. He then opened it, "she's just been lying to me. I got-" "scared." Matt finished and Tai nodded, "what's wrong with me?" Tai whispered and Matt put a hand on his shoulder. "You two should talk. But there's a lot going on now. Have you found the digimon?" Matts question snapped Tai's thinking away from his sister and he focused on their present situation. "No, Mimi, Joe, TK and I have been looking for over an hour. We just found this house." Matt nodded, "alright, let's get inside. I'll brainstorm with the others about a plan. I think you and Kari should take a minute to talk." Tai nodded, "if she'll let me." He mumbled and Matt put a hand on Tai's shoulder. "She knows you love her." Tai nodded and Matt removed his hand, "let's go." He instructed and Tai followed his friend back into the mansion.

Kari sat on the edge of the tub. TK was running Izzy's bandana under water. "I should get Joe." TK commented and he turned the tap off. "No, don't bother him." Kari said quietly. TK brought the now wet cloth to Kari. He crouched down in front of her and lightly pressed the cloth to her forehead, "so how'd this happen? Same door that caught your hand this morning?" Kari blew out a breath, "something like that." She mumbled and she relaxed her face allowing TK to clean the wound. "So you wanna talk about it?" Kari sighed gently placing her hand over top of TK's stopping him from cleaning her cut. "TK I'm okay. I overreacted with Tai. I should apologize." She whispered the last part and TK took the cloth away from her head. "So you're not gonna tell me what's going on?" He sounded angry. Kari looked at him knowing she wouldn't be truthful with him. "TK I'm sorry but it's no big deal." TK then growled and threw the cloth onto the floor "no wonder Tai is pissed with you!" He erupted and Kari was shocked at how angry he was, "TK..." she stopped and TK glared at her, "if it's anything but the truth, save it Kar." There was a knock on the bathroom door and Kari looked into her shoulder to mask the tears that were starting to fall. "Kari?" Kari looked up seeing her brother. She quickly wiped her cheeks and caught a glimpse of TK staring at her. He looked hurt and worried. Kari quickly looked back at her shoulder. She didn't understand how quickly she had upset the two most important people in her life. She felt ashamed. She heard the door shut but knew she wasn't alone. "Kari, I am so sorry." Tai said his voice pleading. Kari looked up at her brother "why are you sorry?" She asked sniffling. Tai sat next to his sister. "Today's been weird. But the digital world can wait I can't tell you how awful I feel right now. The way you looked at me... it was the same way you looked at dad. The same fear in your eyes. And I was the one causing it." He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at his feet. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you." Kari then turned and frowned, "you didn't I'm the one being stupid! You were right you knew I was lying! You caught me and I was being a jerk." Tai shook his head, "so let's continue with the honesty. What happened this morning? Why did you lie to me?" Kari wiped her cheek and blew out a shaky breath, "I didn't want to make you mad." She then shook her head, "or upset I just didn't want you to have to worry anymore. I feel like I'm overreacting or something." She mumbled the last bit and felt Tai's eyes on her. "Well I'm already pretty pissed at you and worried so, just tell me what happened." Kari looked at her brother. She wanted to be strong. Her shoulders shook and she started to cry. "Dad, he uhmm..." she sniffled and took a breath, "he knocked me over this morning. He was telling me how you hated me and didn't want a sister. He knocked me over and then stomped on my hand." Kari gripped the hand her father had stomped on and she shook. "I uhh got into an argument just before we came here. Told him to stop being so hard on Mom. He pushed me and I hit my head. That's how I got this." She shakily pointed to her forehead. She suddenly felt very venerable. She felt exposed and she hated it. Tai quickly hugged her and Kari pressed her face into his chest. "I didn't know what to do." She admitted and Tai held her close, "I wish you had told me that this morning. I would have never left. I wouldn't have yelled at you." Kari shook her head, "stop Tai. Please don't blame yourself. I have control over my life. It just happened and I'm fine." Tai sighed and rubbed his sisters back, "no you're not. And neither am I. I didn't want to admit it." Kari removed her head from her brothers chest. She could feel what he wanted to say. So she said it for him, "cause admitting it means it's real." She whispered now looking into her brothers eyes. Tai nodded, "something like that." He put both his hands on her face and inspected her forehead, "it's not bleeding." Kari nodded, "yeah and TK cleaned it." Tai nodded, "can you do me a favour Kar? Especially now that we are here." Kari raised her eyebrow. "What's that." Tai still held her face making sure she was looking at him. "Promise me you'll let people help you. No more lying and no more keeping things bottled inside. Let me and TK and anyone else help you. We do it cause we love you Kar." Kari nodded and felt her heart warm. Tears poured down her face and Tai kissed her forehead. "I love you too Tai." Tai then embraced her and Kari breathed in his scent. The smell of safety the smell of her brother, the smell of home. She squeezed him back feeling safe.


	7. Chapter 7

The siblings exited the bathroom and walked over into the living room. The rest of the group were either sitting or standing around the couch. Matt stood in front of the couch. Tai walked over to stand next to him while Kari quietly sat with Mimi and Joe on the couch. "So what's the plan?" Tai asked and Matt filled him in, "well it's getting late. We don't have any food or any idea where are digimon are. The whole place seems deserted." Tai nodded, "I think we need to get some food." Sora then chimed in, "what if we get seperated again?" She asked and Tai placed a finger to his chin, "we might have to risk it. Otherwise we're just going to get weaker and it's gonna be more difficult for us to hunt and find the digimon tomorrow." Mimi then jumped in, "so you think we're safe here? I mean what if this is a trap?" "It's a risk but I think we should put it to a vote." Joe said democratically. "Alright all in favour of staying here raise your hand." Matt, Izzy, TK and Sora raised their hands joining Tai's, "all those who want to leave here and stay out in the woods." Mimi shakily put her hand half way up and then lowered it "I don't know, I can't decide." She huffed. Tai locked eyes with his sister who looked uneasy. "Kar?" Kari then nodded, "it feels weird. But maybe we'd be better off staying here." She conceded and Tai looked to Joe. "Joe your vote?" Joe sagged his shoulders, "well if everyone's on board then I am too. Let's stay here." Tai nodded and looked to Matt who gave a nod. "Alright but we should take shifts tonight. Someone should keep a look out. In the mean time let's split up and get a group to go out and find some food while the rest of us set up camp." The group nodded and Tai and Matt worked on splitting the group up. Tai took Sora, Joe and Matt, leaving Mimi, Izzy, Kari and TK behind to make a fire and set up beds.

"Come with me Kari I think there were beds up here." Mimi commented and Kari followed her up the stairs to the second floor. "Do you think we should sleep up here or downstairs?" Kari asked as the girls walked up to the second floor and Mimi lead the way to one of the rooms, "well let's take a look first and then decide." Kari nodded and the girls pushed open a pair of double doors. They stood in the open door way looking at the room. There were three beds and Kari frowned, "maybe there's more in another room." Mimi nodded, "let's check." The girls went to the next room and were disappointed to find it was empty. "How strange." Mimi commented. They moved to the next room and then the next and were surprised to find that every room apart from the first one, was empty. Kari and Mimi walked back to the first room. "Seven rooms in this upstairs and only one has beds. At least there double beds. We can pair up." Kari commented trying to be optimistic. Mimi sighed, "well let's talk to Izzy and TK." She then turned and started making her way downstairs. Kari stared at the beds, something felt off. She could feel a chill run through her, "Kari?" Kari's eyes bugged out, "Gatomon?" She whispered hearing her digimon. She looked around the room seeing no sign of her partner. She sighed no longer hearing her partner call. She turned and followed Mimi downstairs. "There are beds upstairs but there are only three." Mimi announced as she walked into the living room. TK and Izzy were making a fire in the fireplace and Kari watched TK turn to face them. "Well maybe we should grab the blankets and what not and sleep down here." TK thought out loud and Mimi put her hands on her hips. "We should just sleep up there. It doesn't make sense to sleep on the ground if we don't have too." She then moved and sat on the couch. Kari walked over to Izzy and TK, "you need help?" She asked and Izzy stood, "Yes actually. Kari do you have your digivice?" Kari shook her head. TK then pulled his out of his pocket. "I have mine." He commented and Izzy smiled, "TK do you mind if I run some tests? I want to see if I can get a signal onto it." TK shrugged, "sure." He handed his green digivice over to Izzy who then sat on the ground near the couch and started inspecting it. Mimi shuffled along the couch towards Izzy and leaned forward watching what he was doing. Kari looked at TK. He stared at her a moment and then spoke, "You and Tai talk?" He asked and Kari nodded, "yeah we did. I'm glad you still have your digivice." TK nodded, "I'm sorry you don't have yours." He replied and Kari slowly sat down next to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't telling you things." TK rolled his shoulders back and tossed a log onto the fire. "Did you tell Tai?" Kari nodded, "yeah I told him everything." TK gave a nod and then paused, "you gonna tell me?" He asked and Kari stopped, she wanted to, but she didn't feel it was the right time. "Can I be honest with you?" She asked and TK looked at her, "please do." Kari inhaled, "I will. Just right now, I just need you to be my friend." TK stared at her, "that it? Just friends." Kari nodded and then stopped. She bit her lip, "I mean, I want you here. With me." She said lamely and her cheeks flushed. She heard TK chuckle and she felt a weight lift from her chest. "Adorable." He commented and Kari felt her face go redder. "You flirt." She chided and TK gently grabbed her hand. Kari looked at the fire and then behind them. Izzy was holding TK's digivice up to Mimi showing her something. Kari then looked back at TK. "You know you kind of drive me crazy." TK said in a low voice. Kari smirked, "oh yeah? Is that what you tell all the girls like Tina?" TK shook his head, "just you." He whispered and he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "You can't do that." Kari whispered. And TK raised an eyebrow, "what kiss you?" Kari blushed and nodded, "it's embarrassing." TK chuckled, "how so?" Kari leaned forward, "I'm not sure what to do when you do that." TK shuffled a little closer, "what do you want to do?" He asked and Kari felt her face get hot. She looked behind them at Izzy and Mimi. She couldn't do this with them in the same room. She pulled her hand from TK's and stood. "I'm going to the bathroom." She announced and she bit her lip staring at TK a moment. He looked at her quizzically. Kari discreetly motioned her head for TK to follow. She then turned and walked out of the living room. She stood by the front door. Her hands felt sweaty and she felt her heart vibrating in her chest. She wasn't sure what she was doing but she didn't want to think about it. She knew what she wanted and if she hesitated. She was scared she'd chicken out. After what felt like a life time TK quietly walked into the entrance hall. He sauntered up to Kari who felt her breathing increase as he got closer. "Kari?" He asked now right in front of her. She stared at his lips she wanted them but then she was very aware they were in front of the front door. The others could burst in. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bathroom. They got inside and Kari gently shut the door. She had her back pressed against the now closed door and TK loomed over her with his soft eyes. He put his hands on her waist and rested his forehead against hers. "You okay?" He whispered and Kari nodded. She loved how caring he was, always making sure she was okay, always taking care of her. She made the first move and planted a kiss on his cheek. Her lips lingered and she slowly pulled them away, "I'm gonna kiss you." TK whispered and Kari closed her eyes nodding. "1, 2, 3." He whispered and then his lips were on her own. Kari allowed him to push her against the door as their kiss deepened. She wrapped her hands around his neck pulling his head closer to her. He kept one hand on her hip and moved the other one up her back. Kari revelled in his arms and craved his lips more and more. He then pulled back and rested his forehead against her own. "Why'd you stop?" Kari whispered and TK smiled, "I just wanted to look at you." Kari smiled and then kissed his lips again. TK deepened it and then once again pulled back, "Kari?" Kari sighed fearing she knew what he was going to say. "I know." She said softly. She knew they should get back into the living room. They didn't want to arise suspicion. TK kissed her forehead, "this isn't over." He breathed and Kari closed her eyes soaking in his touch, "does this mean we have a date when we get back?" She asked in a light tone. TK chuckled and quickly kissed her once again. "We have many dates to go on when we get back. I'm not letting you go." Kari pulled TK towards her hugging him. "Good." She whispered and then TK pulled back. "I'll go first." He said and he gently opened the door. Kari grabbed his hand not wanting to let go. TK kissed it and then slowly released it leaving Kari alone in the bathroom. Kari shut the door and went over to the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help smiling at her reflection. She felt joy course through her. She bit her lip and looked to the ground. She could see the bandana TK had thrown to the ground earlier. She then looked back at herself. She tilted her head to the side watching her reflection follow her actions. "Kari!" Kari then spun around hearing Gatomon. "Gatomon?" Kari asked and she slowly looked around the small bathroom. There was no sign of her partner. Her eyes drifted to the mirror and suddenly her partner was there staring back at her, "Gatomon!" Kari exclaimed and her partner reached for her, "Help!" Gatomon cried and Kari reached out to her. The mirror turned dark and Kari retracted her hand in fear, "No!" She yelled and the darkness consumed her partner. Kari was left standing in the bathroom now staring at her own frightened reflection. The darkness was gone and so was Gatomon. Kari put a hand to her head, "what is going on?" She whispered to herself and then she stared at the mirror wondering where her partner could be.


	8. Chapter 8

Tai pushed through the foliage and held a low hanging branch back while Sora passed him. "It's so strange, there isn't a living thing around." She commented and she went over to Matt. Matt stood with his hands on his hips, "any idea what we can eat around here?" He asked and Joe started walking, "Maybe there are some berries or-" "a vending machine!" Tai cut Joe off and Matt, Sora and Joe looked to where Tai was pointing. Tai lowered his hand and moved towards the vending machine that was between two trees. "Anyone got a quarter?" Sora asked and Tai smirked, "no but..." he stopped and looked around at his feet, "aha!" He picked up a rock and pulled his arm back, "step back!" He yelled and once his friends took a step behind him he threw the rock towards the vending machine. The glass door shattered and Tai pulled his clenched fist down in triumph. "Got it!" Joe stepped forward and reached his hand inside and started pulling food out of the machine, "hope you like obscurely labelled food. What's 'Fun Nuns'?" He asked and Matt approached the machine. Tai watched his blond friend reach out and touch the front of the vending machine. "Nice going goggle head. The door was unlocked." Matt moved the door showing it opened and Tai sweat dropped, "uh-" Sora then put a hand on Tai's shoulder, "you were going for style points right Tai?" Tai quickly nodded, "of course." Sora giggled and walked over to Matt and Joe. "Well it's not much but it's something. We've got 'Foond Dip' and 'Mon Bars.' Whatever those are." Matt grabbed the packages out of Sora's hands and inspected, "let's hope it's edible." He commented. Tai walked over and grabbed some food. "Well food hasn't killed us before." He smiled and Joe frowned, "sure except for when we were tricked by food from Devimon, when Megaseadromon lured us to a pretend burger shack oh! And let's not forget when Digitamamon made Matt and I work our debt off after he fed us. But sure Tai, food has never killed us before." Tai pulled a face, he looked down at the bundle of food in his hands and held up a bar to Joe "Digi Sludge?" He offered and Joe wasn't amused.

Tai pushed open the front door of the mansion, "we're back!" He yelled as he entered the house. He moved into the living room his arms full of food. "Where'd you get all that?" TK asked as Tai dropped the food on the coffee table. "Vending machine." Mimi started sifting through the pile of food while Joe, Sora and Matt added to it, "how strange." She said picking up a package. Izzy handed something to TK "well we are in the digital world, remember the phone booths?" TK then jumped in "or the amusement Park." The group nodded and Tai stepped forward, "Alright, we need to ration this. We got lucky but I'm not sure if we can find something like this again." Matt nodded "yeah there wasn't a sign of life out there. It seems we're the only things here." The group was quiet. Tai felt a draft and looked behind him, "is the front door open?" He asked and Sora nodded, "I couldn't close it my arms were full." She stepped back and Tai waved at her to stop, "I got it." He marched over to the front door. He put his hand on the wood and peered outside. He was frozen a moment. He could see something moving. Almost a dark wisp or puff of smoke gliding towards him. Tai inhaled just as the wisp lunged towards him. He let out a cry as it knocked him over. He slammed the door shut as he fell backwards and then he smelt the strong smell of burnt toast in his nose. He inhaled and it was gone. "Tai?" Tai turned to see his sister walking towards him. "You okay?" She asked and she gently crouched down next to him. Tai nodded, "erm. Yes. Yes. I uhh thought I saw something." Kari looked worried. She extended her hand to him and pulled him to his feet. Once standing Tai removed his hand from his sisters and then inspected her, "how's your head?" He asked and he could see small bits of dried blood in her hairline. She nodded, "hurts but I'm okay." Tai smiled. He liked when she was honest. "What happened to you though?" She asked and Tai stopped a moment. He wasn't sure what he saw, if he saw anything. He put an arm around Kari, "oh nothing, got spooked by my own shadow. Come on let's eat." He then guided his sister to the living room.

"Well there is no sign of our digimon." Sora announced and Tai watched her hang her head. "And none of our digivices our working. I tried to see if I could get a signal on TK's but it's like it's broken. I can't seem to activate it at all." Izzy informed the group. Tai placed the wrapper of a 'Mon Bar' he had just eaten on the table. He then rested his elbows on his knees and addressed the group. "So Matt, Mimi, and Joe don't have their digivices." He clarified and the group nodded, "neither do I Tai." Kari piped in and Tai frowned. "Half of us with no digivices and no sign of our partners. What on earth is going on." Tai mumbled the last part to himself. TK stood, "so what can we do? I feel like we're stuck waiting for something to happen to us." Tai watched the group slowly nod. He too, agreed with TK but he didn't want the group to lose moral. "We should probably partner up. If we're separated, we should at least have someone who doesn't have their digivice partnered with someone who does." Mimi then stood, "Alright Izzy you gonna protect me?" She asked and Izzy blanched, "Uhmm... yes?" He said unsure and Tai looked to Matt and the two of them snickered at Izzy's face. "Joe I'll stick with you." Sora nodded at the oldest boy. Joe nodded and Tai looked at Matt. "You and me?" He asked and Matt smirked, "like you could get rid of me." Tai then looked to TK and his face went serious, "make sure you protect her Teeks. I'm counting on you." Tai said referring to his sister and TK matched his expression and nodded firmly. "I promise." He said and Tai then looked over the group. "Alright, I think that's all we can do for now." The group went somber. Mimi exhaled and sat back down on the couch, "I hate feeling so useless. Palmon needs me I just know it!" Tai frowned thinking about Agumon. His voice had sounded so pained. He shook the thought away. "We'll find them Meems. We always do." He tried to boost some confidence back into the group. Sora and Kari both stood. "I think it's about time we get some sleep. Who wants first watch?" Sora asked and TK then stepped forward, "I'll take it." Izzy then rose his hand "I'll go after you TK." Joe then nodded, "then me." Sora chimed in, "I'll go." Tai then shook his head, "no I'll finish the night after Joe. Tomorrow night the rest of you can keep watch. It doesn't make sense to drain all of us. At least this way half of us have had a full nights rest. The group quietly agreed with Tai and he stood and looked to Mimi, "so what's the bed situation?" He asked and Mimi frowned, "three beds and eight of us." Tai thought a moment. "Two to a bed and one person keeping watch..." "that's seven." Joe commented, TK then put his hand up, "I'll take the floor." Tai looked to TK. "You sure?" He asked and TK nodded, "yep." Izzy then sighed, "guess I will too." Tai cracked his neck, "Alright, let's get some sleep." TK gave the group a wave and sat down on the couch. Tai and the rest of the digidestined started moving away from the living room. He looked and saw his sister hanging back. He raised an eyebrow and was about to stop when Izzy walked next to him, "Tai how are you feeling about this? Does it feel, like a trap?" Tai focused on Izzy, "I trust you guys. We're together, that's the best we can hope for. That we stick together." Izzy nodded and they started making their way up the stairs. Mimi led them into the bedroom and she went over and pulled a blanket and a pillow off one of the beds. "It's not much but you sure you're okay on the floor?" Izzy nodded, "I'll take Joe's spot when I wake him to go on watch." Tai saw Mimi nod and then she grabbed Sora's hand and the two crawled into one of the beds. Tai watched Matt lay down next to Joe. Tai then inhaled noticing his sister was missing. He snapped his head to look at the bedroom door and was relieved to see her duck into the room. "Kar, were here." He called to her and he scrunched his face seeing his sisters cheeks were red. She approached him and Tai quickly put a hand to her forehead. Kari batted his hand away, "Tai? Stop. What are you doing?" She stepped back and Tai frowned, "you looked flushed. I was making sure you didn't have a temperature." Kari's cheeks went more red and she quickly turned away, "I'm fine. I'm not sick." She said quickly and Tai raised an eyebrow at her, "but your cheeks?" He asked and Mimi and Sora giggled. Tai looked over at the two girls and frowned, "What are you giggling about?" He asked annoyed and Sora put a hand over her mouth while Mimi smirked, "I might have an idea why Kari's cheeks are flushed." Tai then saw his sister whip around and address Mimi and Sora "Mimi! Don't!" She exclaimed and Tai was confused, his sister sounded embarrassed. He shook his head "girls." He huffed and he laid down. He could hear Mimi and Sora laugh and he looked to the bed next to him to see Matt smirk, "you know what they're laughing at?" He asked his friend and Matt nodded, "best you don't. I fear I might be an only child if you find out." Sora and Mimi laughed harder and Tai's mouth gaped still lost in what was going on. "Whatever, night." He gave up on trying to understand the girls and rolled onto his side. Kari crawled into bed next to him and he stared at her a moment looking at her forehead. "Don't worry about me." Kari whispered and Tai sighed, "yeah, sure." He mumbled and Kari gave him a soft smile. "Night Tai." She said softly and Tai nodded closing his eyes, "Night Kar." And then he was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Kari gasped and quickly sat up. Someone was standing over her brother. Her eyes were wide and the person looked at her, "sorry Kari. I'm trying to wake Tai." Kari exhaled relieved it was Joe. Kari nodded then figured Joe couldn't see her in the dark, "sure let me help." She whispered and she started poking her brother "Tai," She said and she briefly thought back to her toddler years when she would whistle at Tai to wake up. Tai inhaled and Kari heard him softly snore. She then sat up and pushed the covers off of her. "I'm awake Joe. I'll take Tai's shift." She climbed out of bed and saw Joe still standing next to Tai. She shook her head, "just go to sleep Joe. Don't wake him." She really didn't want to wake Tai unnecessarily. Joe was hesitant but soon he took Kari's place in the bed. Kari crept slowly from her bed across the room. She saw TK sleeping on the floor and she smiled being able to make out his face in the moonlight. She then crept to the door, grabbed her shoes and stepped out into the hallway. She slipped her shoes on and she looked down the dark hallway. It was cool in the house. Kari walked down the stairs and was relieved to see the fire was still going. She wasn't very skilled when it came to starting a fire, but Tai had taught her how to keep one going. She looked at the fire and frowned. It was low and she needed more wood. She rubbed her arms wishing she had a jacket. Kari stood tall and was determined to keep the fire going and keep the others safe. She walked to the front door and stopped. She thought she heard movement upstairs. She looked to the stairs and couldn't see anything. She then eased the front door open and went outside. She didn't walk far before she started scooping up wood that could be used for the fire. It was quiet, there wasn't a bug or animal making a sound. Kari took a moment in the still woods to look up. The stars above looked similar to the ones back home. She thought perhaps somehow they were the same ones. She smirked wondering what Izzy would have to say about that. She bent down to pick up a small log. "Kari." A voice spoke softly. Kari looked up and she dropped the logs she was holding. "G-Gatomon." She whispered. Sure enough, her partner was standing in front of her. "Gatomon! I've been so worried." Kari was about to dive forward and wrap her arms around her partner. But there was a dark wisp surrounding Gatomons feet. She paused and looked worried at her partner. Gatomon narrowed her eyes. "Myotismon knew you were dangerous. He knew you would bring destruction to the digital world. How naive I was to think you wouldn't get to me." Kari's mouth trembled, "Gatomon, it's me Kari." She said softly. Gatomon's eyes narrowed, "you killed Myotismon. You killed my only friend in the world. You're the reason Wizardmon is dead!" Kari gasped, how could Gatomon think that? She tried to stand strong, "I'm your friend Gatomon. We fought together. We fight together." She said in an even voice but Gatomon sneered, "I'm ready to fulfill my masters wishes. I'm ready to kill the eighth digidestined" Kari's jaw dropped and Gatomon lunged at her. "KARI!" someone pushed her out of the way and Kari hit the ground with the person on top of her. She recognised the smell and she wrapped her arms around the person "TK." She breathed and she looked over TK's shoulder seeing Gatomon turn to face them. "TK we need to move!" Kari said quickly. TK stood and pulled Kari to her feet. He then pushed her behind him and addressed Gatomon. "Gatomon this isn't you!" He yelled and Gatomon smirked, "how the smallest shall defeat us. You remember Devimon TK?" Kari saw TK tense. Gatomon's smirk grew. "You should see Patamon." She said darkly and Kari put a hand on TK's arm feeling his anxiety. "Where is he?" TK said angrily. Gatomon laughed, "wouldn't you want to know. Now step aside I'm about to get revenge on Wizardmon's killer." Kari saw Gatomon's eyes narrow and she knew her partner was about to attack. "Gatomon, please! It's me!" Kari tried. Gatomon laughed and stepped forward. Kari's hand slid down TK's arm and she laced her fingers through his. She then pulled him and yelled "run!" TK obeyed and Kari heard Gatomon attack. Kari and TK both dove to the left and Gatomon missed them. Kari rolled onto her back and let go of TK's hand. He was slow to turn and Gatomon started advancing towards them. Kari moved her body so she was in front of TK's protectively. "GATOMON! Don't!" She screamed and Gatomon shook her head, "you can't use your tricks on me Kari." Her tail flicked and Kari saw her tail ring was gone. She gasped and she felt TK move. She felt him try to get in front of her but she pushed him to stay put. "Gatomon! Look at me! You won't hurt me!" She tried to stare Gatomon down and not show her terror. Her partner was covered in darkness. For now, she knew Gatomon, her partner, wasn't there." She felt TK stand and she quickly scrambled to her feet to keep herself in front of him. "Gatomon. You're my friend. Please." She pleaded and she cautiously stepped forward. "Kari." TK said warningly but Kari ignored him. "We saved each other. You have been my best friend. We fought side by side." She slowly stepped towards her partner. She could feel the darkness thinning. She was getting through to her partner. "Don't give up on me. I'm right here." She stepped closer and Gatomons eyes twitched. Kari snapped her head to look up and she saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at her. She screamed and fell backwards into TK. He pulled her towards him and he held her against his chest while the two sat together staring at a dark figure lowering itself in front of Gatomon. "Oh Gatomon. I expected better of you." The figure said and Gatomon suddenly let out a cry of pain. Kari put a hand to her mouth, "no! Gatomon!" She yelled and TK quickly pulled her closer to himself. Kari watched Gatomon crumble to the ground and she went wide eyed seeing the darkness thicken. "Oh hope, you think you can protect her? Just look how you protected poor Patamon." The dark figure snapped its fingers and a bubble formed over its hand. Kari's eyes widened and she felt TK'a grip on her loosen. Inside the bubble they could see an image of Patamon. The small digimon was laying on the ground clearly beaten. "What the hell did you do to him!" TK yelled and Kari wasn't sure she had ever heard TK so angry. The figure laughed, "it's just the beginning." The bubble dissapeared and Kari stared at the figure. It's frame looked human with a dark cloak covering its face and body. It was tall, taller then an average human and all she could see other than his cloak was his yellow eyes. "Now light, I'm gonna ask you to step aside. Hope still has something I need." Kari opened her mouth and realized what TK had that she didn't. His digivice. She pushed him back, "no, no." Kari said trying to sound tough against the dark digimon. The digimon laughed, "I think I'll leave you to Gatomon. He extended a hand and Kari was disgusted to see a bone hand covered in gunk. It looked like slime and blood and Kari moved back. "What are you!" Kari exclaimed unable to keep her comments inside. The figure laughed, "oh how rude, my name is Pythmon! Now move aside Light." Kari then did the only thing she could think of she kicked his hand out of the way and stood. TK did as well and Kari pushed on his back. "TAI!" Kari screamed hoping her cries would reach her brother. "TAI!" Kari screamed again and TK grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Pythmon was suddenly in front of TK and Kari ran into his back as he stopped. "Come on Hope. I'll take you to Patamon." Kari suddenly saw TK move his foot and she quickly yanked on his arm "No! TK don't!" She yelled at him and then she yelled out again "HELP!" She screamed and she heard Pythmon chuckle. "Gatomon. Someone here is waiting for you." Kari spun around and saw her partner. "Yes master." Gatomon said robotically. "Lightning Paw!" She screamed and Kari pushed TK and she fell backwards. TK was on the ground not too far in front of where Kari was. Kari then cringed "I'm sorry Gatomon!" She yelled as she kicked her partner. Gatomon was tossed aside and Kari dove towards TK. He quickly caught her and the two stood. "KARI!" Kari felt relief as she heard her brother. "TAI! We're over here!" She cried and Gatomon stood and Pythmon stared at them laughing. Kari then inhaled seeing her brother running through the trees towards them. "Tai! Careful! Don't get too close!" TK yelled and Tai stopped his eyes darting between his sister and TK, Gatomon and Pythmon. "Back off of my sister!" He yelled threateningly at Pythmon. Kari could see the others running towards them and she felt better knowing they were all together. "Ah what a relief! I thought I'd have to sniff you out one by one! But here you all are." Pythmon announced and Kari watched her brother clench his fists. "What do you want?" He spat and Pythmon stepped towards him. Kari tensed. She didn't like her brother getting to close to Pythmon. "Of course introductions. My name is Pythmon courage and what I want is quite simple. You, Hope, love and Knowledge have something I need. Something I want. I think it's time you hand it over." He extended a hand towards Tai. Kari could see her brother recoil. "Tai back away he wants your digivice!" Kari yelled to her brother. Tai stepped back and Pythmon whipped his head to look at Kari. His yellow eyes glaring at her. "I've had enough of you light, finish her Gatomon." Gatomon lunged and made contact with Kari and TK the teens were tossed apart. Kari landed on her front and rolled over. She was unharmed and gulped wondering how long that would last. Gatomon faced her and smiled. "Leave my sister alone!" Kari heard Tai yell and suddenly Gatomon was pushed aside. Tai hauled Kari to her feet and pushed her hard towards the others. She barrelled into Izzy who quickly steadied her. "Now you! What have you done with Gatomon!" Tai yelled rounding on Pythmon. "Don't you mean Agumon?" Kari saw Tai's world freeze. Pythmon snapped his fingers and the same bubble as before appeared over his hand. Only this time it was a beaten up Agumon that she could see inside the bubble. "No." Tai gasped and he stepped forward. Kari saw Gatomon pounce at Tai and she screamed. Matt was quick and he jumped out and pushed Tai out of the way. He then looked between Pythmon and Gatomon. "It's gonna take more than your tricks to take us down." Pythmon's hooded head nodded, "of course how silly of me. Gabumon?" Kari's mouth opened and she watched Tai, Matt and TK all turn towards Gatomon. behind the cat digimon, Kari put a hand to her mouth seeing Gabumon. "No." Kari whispered. Gabumon had the same darkness surrounding him as Gatomon. "Hello Matt." The digimon greeted and then he jumped onto Matt. Matt was knocked down and Gabumon was throwing punches. "Gabumon stop!" TK yelled and he jumped onto the Digimons back. Gabumon aggressively shoved him off and TK landed on his back. "TK!" Kari yelled. She stepped forward and Izzy wrapped his arms around her holding her back, "no don't!" He yelled and Kari watched her brother quickly intervene on Gabumon. He tackled Gabumon and Matt started coughing. TK rolled onto his back and Gatomon placed a foot on his chest. "Don't move." She ordered. Kari saw Tai pin Gabumon down and Matt slowly stood looking stiff and beat up. "Gabumon! It's me!" Matt tried while Tai held the digimon down. "Blue blaster!" Gabumon attacked and Tai leapt off of him narrowly avoiding the attack. Kari then tore out of Izzy's arms and ran to her brother. She grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. She then hugged his arm tightly while she stood behind him staring at Pythmon. Joe and Sora were helping Matt and Izzy and Mimi were wrestling with Gatomon freeing TK from her foot. Pythmon laughed and then yelled "enough!" Gatomon and Gabumon didn't attack. They stood still and looked at Pythmon. "I must say you digidestined are a tough bunch. You really stick together don't you?" Kari felt her brother tense. "It will be a great honour to end you all. But for now how about some fun. You seem strong together. How would you do a part?" Kari could see the thrill in Pythmons eyes she held her brother tighter and looked behind her at TK. He looked at her as if to say everything is going to be okay. Kari looked back at Pythmon. "Gatomon, Gabumon. I want at least one for myself. Take hope." Matt then growled, "touch him and I'll end you." He spat. Pythmon laughed, "all this love and caring feelings you all are emulating. It's going to be your down fall. Your weakness is the fondness you have for one another. Oh how I'll enjoy sucking the life out of you." Gabumon then leapt towards TK at the same time as Gatomon. "NO!" Matt yelled and he ran towards his brother. Tai pulled away from Kari and jumped onto Matt. "Matt don't!" He yelled and Matt fought against Tai's hold, "let go of me Tai! TK!" Matt yelled and Kari turned seeing Gabumon and Gatomon restraining TK. He looked in pain. Kari stepped forward and she was restrained as well. "Don't you dare Kari. We're not doing this." Sora held onto Kari tightly. And Kari growled. "Say goodbye digidestined." Pythmon announced. Kari made eye contact with TK and Kari saw his eyes go wide. Kari heard Pythmon yell something and then Sora's arms slipped from around Kari's body and TK disappeared in a flash of light.


	10. Chapter 10

Tai inhaled and sat up. He was in the forest but he could feel it was different from where he was before. He looked around hoping to see Pythmon, he wanted answers and he wanted to beat the snot out of the digimon for torturing Agumon. He saw no sign of the hideous digimon and Tai stood. He pulled out his digivice. The screen was blank but Tai was still comforted by having the device in his hand. He started moving and pocketed his digivice. His friends were in danger. His digimon tortured. He needed to get a move on and come up with a plan of action. He then saw someone sitting behind a bush. He recognized the red hair and quickly jogged over to them. "Sora!" Tai yelled and his friend looked over at him. Her face had tears running down we cheeks. Tai quickly got to her and crouched down, "are you hurt?" He asked worried but Sora shook her head and suddenly Tai was confused. "No, I'm worried about Biyomon. I mean what if what if she's like Gabumon or Gatomon? But then what if she's been tortured?" Sora closed her eyes and a few more tears escaped. Tai's mouth opened, he wasn't used to Sora being this emotional. He wasn't sure what to do. Sora rubbed her eyes and shook her head, "thank you for finding me Tai." She said and Tai nodded "sure." He said lamely and Sora kept the back of her hand on her mouth a moment. Tai thought she might cry again. He then frowned, _what would you do if this was Kari?_ He thought and suddenly Tai snapped into action. He quickly hauled Sora to her feet. Sora was surprised and let out a little sound as she was pulled upright. Tai then put both hands on her shoulders. "Look at me Sor. Biyomon is going to be okay. You haven't let her down. You've come to save her, and that's just what we're going to do. So let's work together to come up with a plan." Tai then wiped the tears off of Sora's face. "You're not alone. I'm right here and I'm not leaving you. And I promise we're not going anywhere until we rescue Biyomon and Agumon and the others. Pythmon is testing us. The dark masters did it and so did Myotismon and Devimon. They like to push us and every time they've pushed we've come out on top. They won't beat us Sor." Tai put his hands back onto Sora's shoulders. Tai could see Sora was stunned. She stared at him her eyes round and her mouth slightly open. "Tai- I..." she stopped and Tai smirked, "I got you Sora." He commented and Sora smiled. "I'm impressed, who knew there was a brain under all that hair." Tai laughed and removed his hands off her shoulders. "Come on Sor, you know me better than that." Sora nodded, "I do, you seem to always know what to say. At least when you're not saying something stupid." Tai frowned, "Jeeze thanks Sora." He stepped back and looked behind her. "We need to move. We gotta find the others." Sora nodded and sniffled. Tai then started walking with her. The two were quiet for a bit. Tai was on the look out for signs of the others or Pythmon. He could feel Sora doing the same. "I gotta know Tai, how'd you come up with all that stuff back there? You really came through for me." Tai smiled and looked over at Sora. "Like it's my first time?" He asked and Sora smiled, "no, no it's not. Datamon and I'm pretty sure a few close calls with Myotismon's lackeys come to mind." Tai smirked at the memories of their past. He then sighed and decided to be honest with his friend. "Nah it's not that hard, I just kind of thought about how I'd handle Kari." He shrugged and Sora stopped walking. Tai stopped to face her, "What is it?" He asked her and Sora wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're a good brother Tai. You're an amazing friend." She told him and Tai hugged her back. "Thanks Sora." Tai said although he wasn't sure why she was hugging him. Sora stepped back, "Jeeze you know sometimes I forget how amazing you are to Kari. She's lucky to have you." Tai sighed, "yeah I'm not so sure how amazing I am right now." He looked to the ground thinking about home. He had left her on her own and her dad nearly caused her to have brain damage. Tai clenched his fists. Sora sighed, "what happened? I mean, to her. Did she not hurt herself here?" Sora asked and Tai froze at her questions. He didn't want to tell anyone about his family. He looked at Sora. She was one of his oldest friends. He wanted to trust her. To open up. "Maybe... can I tell you some other time?" Sora looked a little surprised, "oh?" She asked and Tai tried to make light of the situation. "Sora you're one of my best friends, it's just that this isn't something I'd like to discuss while our friends are all being hunted by a grossly disfigured digimon." Sora nodded, "sure, I suppose given our current circumstances, I can give you a pass Tai." She smirked and gently punched him in the arm, "jerk." Tai laughed feeling the release of tension in the air. "You're the best Sor." He then started walking. He could feel Sora walking next to him. She suddenly stopped "oh." She blurred out and Tai looked back at her. She was clutching her arms and she was shivering. "Why's it so cold." She questioned but her eyes looked glazed over. Tai raised an eyebrow, "it's not that bad..." he said confused. Sora inhaled, "no not me." She stopped and closed her eyes, "please don't be dead, please don't be dead." She chanted and Tai put an arm on her shoulder, "Sora? What's going on." Sora suddenly looked at Tai. "I saw Matt." Tai went wide eyed, "whoa what?!" Sora nodded, "it was strange. All of a sudden I could see him." Tai quickly asked her questions, "well where is he? Is he okay?" Sora slowly nodded, "I think so, I was worried he wasn't moving. I don't know where he is though." Tai looked to the ground, "how is that even possible?" He asked and Sora stared at him unsure, "I don't know. I was watching you and then I just knew I could see him." Tai didn't understand how that was possible. He lightly grabbed Sora's arm, "Come on we should keep moving." He instructed and Sora followed him as the two continued to march through the woods


	11. Chapter 11

Kari was alone in a landscape covered in snow. She wasn't sure how but Pythmon had managed to whisk her away to a winter wonderland. She shivered as she trudged through the snow. Her school uniform did little to keep in warmth and her body shook violently. Kari felt deflated, Gatomon had attacked them. She couldn't understand how that had happened, how she could have let her partner down so severely. Kari pushed her legs to move forward although the thought of collapsing amongst the snow was becoming a tempting idea. Her toes were frozen and she felt pain in her body as the numbness increased. She stopped and looked around her. There was snow for miles. She vaguely recalled a similar landscape that Frigimon occupied. There was no sign of any digimon. Kari was alone. She took a step forward and wished Agumon was near, so that he could light a fire. The thought of Agumon made Kari think of her brother and she winced. She hoped he wasn't hurt. She thought of the others, Sora, Matt, Joe, Mimi, Izzy. She frowned and then felt her heart rate increase, she thought about TK and closed her eyes praying he was okay. She pushed her legs forward towards a grove of trees. Just make it to the trees Kari, she thought to herself. Her teeth chattered and she felt like giving up. TK flashed into her mind and that's when Kari noticed something or someone. She inhaled, she could see someone lying face down in the snow. This person was a few feet ahead of her. She gasped seeing blond hair and suddenly Kari found the strength to run.

"TK!" Kari yelled as she ran through the snow. Her legs felt weird but she kept running. She then slid in the snow next to the body and quickly realised it wasn't TK.

"MATT!" Kari cried and she used what little strength she had to flip the older boy over. He was unconscious and his face was bruised. Kari quickly pushed on his front.

"wake up! Please Matt wake up!" Matt didn't move. She put her ear to his chest and could hear his heart beating. She sat up and rocked him again.

"MATT!" She yelled at him. She started to cry as she felt defeated being unable to wake him up. She put a hand on his mouth and could feel air pushing out of his nose onto her hand.

"Please Matt... PLEASE!" She cried again and Matt moved slightly. Kari inhaled and then spoke in a shakey voice.

"Matt we need to move. I can't, I can't carry you." She admitted but Matt just moved his head slightly and drifted off again. Kari felt panicked. Her fingers were numb just like the rest of her body. She needed to move him. She couldn't let him die. She stood and then grabbed his arms and pulled them up. She tried to pull to move Matts body but she didn't have the strength. Matt remained unmoving and Kari continued to cry.

"Please!" She begged to no one. She then went to his legs and tried to pull his legs. He slid a little and Kari's eyes went wide. It was a small victory but she nodded to herself ready to try again. She pulled and again Matts body followed. She continued to stop and pull and stop and pull Matts body towards the grove of trees. When she finally made it to the trees, she fell to her knees releasing Matts legs. They landed on the snow and Kari tried to steady her breathing as she sat in the snow looking at Matt.

"Wake up, come on wake up." She whispered and she crawled towards his head. He needed to get warm. She put her hands under his head and was about to put his head onto her lap when he flinched. Kari removed her hands from behind Matts head and suddenly Matt's eyes opened.

"What the hell?" He groaned and Kari jumped back slightly shocked Matt was awake.

"Matt?" Kari asked carefully. She wasn't sure if she was seeing things or if he was actually waking up. Matt slowly sat up and turned his head to look at Kari. Kari was pale and shocked and Matt took a minute to register what he was seeing

"Sora?" He asked weakly and Kari shook her head.

"It's me, Kari." She said quietly and her body shivered.

"That's weird." Matt said and he rubbed his head.

"I could have sworn Sora woke me up." Kari shook her head. Matt sighed and put his hand down.

"You saved my life didn't you kid?" Kari shook her head.

"I'm not sure I did." She admitted and Matt slowly moved to stand.

"No it was you. I think your crest warmed me up. I dunno. I felt this pink glow and then I felt warm." Kari's lips parted she was unsure how she could have done that.

"I don't have my digivice or my crest." She explained and Matt smiled,

"I kept seeing red too. That's why I thought you were Sora." Kari was confused. She said nothing instead her body just shook while she watched Matt worried he may fall unconscious again.

"Here come on we need to find somewhere to keep warm." He extended his hand to her as he stood and Kari slowly grabbed his hand.

"Matt I'm too cold." She said lamely and she felt weak. Matt wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her arm.

"Come on Kid. We gotta find our brothers." He gently started walking with her and Kari breathed in hoping they'd find warmth soon. Matts touch was similar to Tai's it was warm and comforting. She wrinkled her nose selfishly wishing her brother was there. She appreciated not being alone but she was missing the safe feeling her brother exuded when he was near. She then thought about Gatomon and the other digimon.

"Wha-what are w-we g-going to do Matt?" Kari shivered her voice stuttering. Matt squeezed her and pushed them forward,

"we're gonna get warm and then we're gonna get a plan in order. We've been separated from the others before. We'll find them." Kari nodded,

"a-and the d-digimon?" She asked. Matt was silent,

"I don't know kid. Gabumon." He stopped and Kari looked up at him. He looked angry. Matt then spoke darkly,

"we need to move." His eyes were dark and Kari knew he didn't want to talk anymore. The two trudged through the snow desperate to find some shelter. Kari's body shook but she wasn't shaking from the cold. She could feel something dark coming. The same darkness that had infected Gatomon. It was coming and she knew it was coming for her.

* * *

Tai and Sora did not walk far before they stumbled upon Izzy. He was a little banged up and that concerned Tai,

"you Alright Iz?" He asked while Sora brushed dirt off of Izzy's arms,

"it was weird, I fell. When Pythmon separated us I was with you guys and then I was falling. I landed in some bushes. I'm fine it just was strange." Tai nodded at Izzy happy his friend was okay. Sora removed her hands from tending to Izzy and the three friends looked at each other.

"Where do you think Pythmon is hiding? He wants us right?" Tai questioned and Izzy put a finger to his chin,

"yes the thing is you would think his hideout would have to be big enough to hold all the digimon. I have a feeling our digimon aren't the only ones that have been captured." Sora then spoke,

"right but what could he want with all of them? The digital world is huge. How would he manage to control all of the digimon that are here?" Tai pondered Sora's question. He then had a thought,

"well maybe it's something like Ken and Devimon. I mean Ken had the control spires and Devimon had the black gears."

"Maybe that's what that dark stuff was." Sora thought out loud. Tai looked at her confused,

"when Gatomon and Gabumon attacked, there was dark smoke around them." She explained. Tai thought back to earlier, he could see Gatomon and Gabumon so clearly in his head. He concentrated on the memory and couldn't remember seeing anything dark or smokey surrounding either digimon. He sighed and spoke up,

"we need to find the others." Izzy then piped up,

"and our digimon. Who knows how long we have before our digimon are turned just like Gabumon and Gatomon." Tai growled thinking about Agumon.

"Tai, we'll find them." Sora tried to sooth. Tai turned to his friend and gave her a nod.

"Iz? Any idea where the distortions took everyone?" Izzy nodded,

"our best bet at finding the digimon is finding TK." Tai furrowed his brow

"TK?" Izzy nodded,

"he was taken by Pythmon. I think, if he has his digivice, I can track the distortion to his digivice and locate where he is." Sora frowned,

"but you said you couldn't get a signal on his digivice." She remembered and Tai watched Izzy shake his head.

"I couldn't, but just before we were transported, I saw his light up in his pocket." Tai was perplexed,

"how is that possible?" Izzy furrowed his brow,

"no idea. But we're in the digital world, this whole place is made up of digital data, data I can probably access with the right computer." Izzy then pivoted on the spot,

"I think if I remember, we can find our way to the machine city we found Andromon. There was hieroglyphic data on the walls that I could plug my computer into. I may not have my computer now but I'm sure I can access the stream of data that links the destortion to TK's digivice." Tai couldn't believe Izzy's determination. He gave his friend a nod and Izzy turned and pointed,

"this way." He announced. Tai followed behind Izzy and looked to Sora who was walking next to him. Tai saw her smirk and he raised an eyebrow,

"what?" He asked and Sora's smile grew

"I think you might have some competition Tai." Tai frowned,

"What do you mean?" He asked and Sora put a hand to her mouth a small laugh escaping her lips,

"I think Izzy should be wearing the goggles." Tai looked ahead. Izzy was still leading them. Tai put a hand to the goggles around his neck. He scowled

"Ha-ha Sora." He said sarcastically. Sora laughed and Tai huffed,

"Whats up with you two? Come on." Izzy instructed. Tai blanched and Sora laughed harder. Tai continued following Izzy.


	12. Chapter 12

After what felt like an agonisingly long trek, Kari and Matt found a small cave to take shelter in. It was cold but it was better then sleeping in the snow. Kari's legs buckled as exhaustion took over. She crumpled to the ground and slowly felt her eye lids grow heavy. Matt snapped his fingers in front of Kari's face and Kari slowly opened her eyes and looked at Matt.

"We need to build a fire." He instructed. Kari nodded and tried to stand but still felt exhausted. Matt was moving around the cave and Kari slowly addressed him,

"Matt? How are you so okay right now? You were so lifeless when I found you." Matt shrugged,

"I told you, that pink and red light I saw. It healed me somehow." Kari slowly nodded she still didn't understand how Matt was okay. He still had bruises on his face and his clothes were ruffled but he was moving. He seemed strong.

"Alright, I'm gonna step out see if I can find any twigs we can build a fire on." Kari nodded and Matt stared at her a moment.

"Don't fall asleep." He told her and Kari nodded with the intention of listening to him. He ducked out of the cave and Kari leaned against the cave wall. It was cold and she felt a few tears run down her cheeks. She was over tired and hurting. She could feel her body was done. She took a deep breath and sneezed. She then slid down the wall and sat with her knees bent. She then felt her head get heavy and slowly reality started to slip away.

* * *

Tai kicked a piece of metal as the group entered the factory area. His mind flashed to the last time they were here. Andromon was wedged under fallen debris, the pulled him out and after removing the black gear, they made a friend. Tai sighed wondering where all their friends had disappeared to.

"Prodigies!" Izzy exclaimed and Tai turned to see Izzy disappear into a room. Tai quickly moved to follow his friend. Sora was right next to him and the two entered the room Izzy had disappeared into. Izzy immediately started studying the markings on the wall. Tai was in awe,

"so these are-" Izzy cut him off

"data codes. Each one works on its own but can also work with the others that is if the right sequence is activated." Tai was stunned, he couldn't make heads or tails of the lines and shapes on the walls. He looked to Sora who shrugged.

"Tai I think we should get comfortable." Tai nodded and he shuffled himself and Sora towards one of the walls. Both of them slid down and sat on the ground their backs resting on the wall. Tai watched Izzy study the symbols. He let out a sigh and looked over at Sora,

"Yeah this could take a while." The two friends sat together and anxiously watched Izzy.

* * *

Kari was standing in darkness. She looked around and could see nothing but black surrounding her. She coward pulling her arms to her chest.

"Kari?" Kari turned but couldn't see anyone.

"Kari!" The voice spoke and Kari gasped recognizing it,

"Gatomon!" She exclaimed but still could not locate her partner.

"He's been poisoned. The darkness will consume him!" She yelled. Kari pivoted around trying to find Gatomon.

"What? Who's been poisoned? Gatomon?!" Kari yelled hoping Gatomon would show herself.

"Don't let the darkness win! Kari you can't let it win!" Kari gasped and suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder,

"kid?" Kari opened her eyes and met Matt's. Her heart was racing and she suddenly felt a chill course through her.

"Matt?" She asked and she felt light headed. She felt Matt put a hand to her forehead,

"you're burning up." He informed her and Kari closed her eyes trying to focus.

"Someone's been poisoned Matt." She said hoarsely. Matt looked at her confused,

"what you on about kid?" Kari sighed,

"I'm not sure. Gatomon just told me." Kari looked at her lap. She felt exhausted

. "TK." Matt exhaled and Kari slowly looked up at Matt.

"What?" She asked and Matt growled and clenched his fists.

"Pythmon kidnaped him." Kari could see Matts eyes grow dark.

"What if he's poisoned him?" Kari's jaw dropped. She then shuddered, she was terrified for TK. She closed her eyes silently hoping he was okay.

"Matt?" Matt's eyes softened as he looked at the youngest Kamiya

"What is it?" Kari closed her eyes and tried to speak,

"we can't stay here." She breathed. She opened her eyes seeing Matt nod,

"you're right. But you're sick." Kari frowned. She felt awful but she didn't want to hold Matt back.

"We can't stay here." She repeated and she closed her eyes. She tried to open them and could see Matt laying down.

"Get off the ground Matt." Kari murmured.

"What? Kari open your eyes." Kari thought she was. She saw Matt crawl on the ground,

"stop crawling." She mumbled and Matt shook her shoulders,

"Kari! You're hallucinating." Kari couldn't understand what Matt was saying.

"Gatomon help." She whispered and she slipped into unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

Tai's eyes were heavy. They had been in the room for hours. He couldn't stay awake any longer. He slowly drifted to sleep. As he slept he could see a low hanging fog rolling around him, "Agumon?" Tai called. A low laugh started to rumble. Tai looked around he then noticed Pythmon standing in front of him. "What do you fear Courage?" He asked and Tai stepped back. Suddenly Pythmon's boney slimey hand was on Tai's shoulder. Tai couldn't move and he felt something move in his mind. It was agonizing and then he could see something.

His mother was trembling. She had blood on her face. "Mom!" Tai yelled and his mother shook her head, "I couldn't save her I couldn't stop him!" She yelled and Tai looked at the ground. His sister was laying on the ground. She was beaten and blood poured from her head. Tai went wide eyed realizing Kari's blood was covering his mother. He looked at his hands and could see his sisters blood on them. "Kari?" He chocked out. "You idiot. How could you!" Tai turned his head and saw his father standing behind him. "You just couldn't control yourself." His father started laughing and Tai was afraid, "you lost control and now..." he trailed off and Tai went wide eyed realizing what he had done. "You did this" his father disappeared and he could see Agumon. "You failed Tai. Why?" Agumon asked and he started to fade away, "AGUMON!" He yelled. He looked down hoping to see his sister. She was gone. Tai panicked he looked around, he was alone. "I see your fears Courage. What do you desire most? Is it to save your family? Or your partner." Tai felt his heart rate increase, "no, don't touch them!" He yelled and Pythmon laughed, "courage it's not me you have to be afraid of." Tai looked down at his hands and went wide eyed. They were still red, they were still covered in Kari's blood, "no, no!" He yelled and Pythmon leered "you're running out of time." He warned and Tai gasped and opened his eyes. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide he was horrified at what he had seen. What he could do. "Tai?" Tai slowly looked to Sora. She looked concerned. Tai quickly looked at his hands. They were clean but Tai felt something tugging at him. Something told him his sister was not okay. Tai quickly stood. "We have to leave!" He yelled. Izzy turned to him, "Huh?" He asked and Sora stood and gently approached Tai. "Tai, What happened?" Tai growled, "I need to find her! We need to move!" He yelled and Sora and Izzy shared a nervous look. Sora then slowly approached Tai, "Tai, you need to tell us what happened? Why do you want to leave." Tai clenched his teeth, "we need to go!" He yelled and Sora went wide eyed and stepped back. "Tai?" Her voice trembled. Tai could see Izzy's eyes went wide eyed and he walked over to Sora. Tai watched him gently pull Sora back. "Tai, Maybe you should relax." Izzy said and Tai growled, "there's no time to relax Izzy! We need to leave!" He yelled and he could see Izzy protectively pull Sora back. He couldn't understand why Izzy and Sora seemed afraid of him. His mind flashed to his bloody hands, Agumon disappearing. He couldn't wait any longer he needed to move. He turned and marched out of the room. "Tai Wait!" He could heat Sora yelling. Tai didn't look back. He couldn't wait. He needed to find his sister and his partner.


	14. Chapter 14

"KARI?!" Tai called for the fortieth time.

"Tai they aren't here." Sora told him and she put a hand on his arm. Tai exhaled he wasn't aware Sora had followed him.

"KARI?!" Tai called again ignoring Sora.

"Just let him be Sora. I remember the last time I got in the way of Tai looking for Kari." Tai could hear Izzy and he remembered Machindromons city. He shuddered at the memory and turned and faced Izzy and Sora.

"We have to find them." He said harshly. Sora scoweled,

"that's what we were doing! But then you..." she stopped and looked to Izzy. Izzy put a hand on her shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

"Tai, something's wrong." Tai agreed,

"Someone has kidnaped our partners!" He replied and Izzy shook his head,

"No with you!" Izzy yelled and Tai was silent a moment.

"It seems to have disappeared. But, Tai. You were covered in darkness." Izzy spoke quietly. Tai's mouth opened slightly. He looked at his hands and feet. He was wearing his school uniform minus his jacket. He seemed fine. He looked at Izzy and scowled,

"like you said Izzy. Don't get in my way." Tai said darkly. He turned and continued walking. A part of him felt that he shouldn't have said that. That he was threatening his friend and this wasn't right. He thought about the blood on his hands and didn't care any longer. He continued walking.

* * *

Kari felt warm. She sunk deeper into the comfort, grateful for it. She started thinking about Gatomon, her brother, she then smiled picturing TK. Then she woke up. She quickly opened her eyes and could see a fire in front of her.

"Matt?" She asked and Matt came into view.

"Feel better?" He asked and Kari sat up. She nodded and slowly stood.

"Easy kid, let's not push ourselves." Matt put a hand on Kari's shoulder and steadied her. Kari sighed, she figured Matt and Tai were one in the same. Always fussing over their siblings. She closed her eyes a moment and saw something green. Her eyes snapped open,

"Mimi." Matt looked at Kari's eyes and squinted,

"What?" He asked and Kari moved away from him towards the cave entrance.

"Mimi, she needs us." Kari informed and Matt moved next to her.

"How do you know that?" He asked and Kari got a look of determination on her face,

"I just do." She then stepped out of the cave and onto the snow,

"Blue blaster!" Suddenly Kari was knocked over. Her body slid in the snow and she felt the shock of cold through her body. Kari looked up seeing Matt holding her down. She looked seeing Gabumon. Kari gasped,

"Gabumon!" Matt yelled and he released his hold on Kari and stood. He stood in front of his partner.

"Gabumon, it's me! Matt!" He yelled. Kari squeezed her eyes shut and she saw the green light dim. Her eyes shot open, Mimi was in trouble. She quickly stood and quietly backed away from Matt and Gabumon. She didn't want to leave Matt but figured he wouldn't leave Gabumon. Kari needed to find Mimi. She turned and started running in the snow. She wasn't sure where she was going but just felt the pull of Mimi's crest and followed it. She gasped and skidded to a hault Frigimon were in front of her. They were attacking something. Kari stepped to the side hoping not to be seen. She then gasped seeing Palmon leading the Frigimon.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon cried and Kari put a hand to her mouth seeing darkness surrounding Palmon.

"No." Kari whispered. She then heard a scream and quickly Kari ran forward,

"MIMI!" She yelled as Palmons attack made contact with Mimi. Mimi fell face first into the snow and Kari pumped her legs faster.

"Palmon! Please!" Mimi begged, Kari sprinted,

"Mimi! Move!" She yelled and she dove on top of Mimi. Palmons vines slashed Kari's back and Kari yelled out in pain. She felt the cool air stinging her back and figured the vines had sliced through her shirt. She tried to ignore the pain and she moved off Mimi and hauled the older girl to her feet.

"Go!" Kari instructed and Mimi started running with Kari close behind.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon yelled and they started attacking the girls. Kari covered her head as she ran hoping she wouldn't get hit. She looked up and then to the left.

"Subzero I've Punch!" A Frigimon yelled and Kari screamed seeing it was headed right for Mimi. Mimi was hit and she was thrown sideways.

"Mimi!" Kari yelled and she ran to her friend. Mimi was laying on the ground. She had a bruise on her face and she was unconscious. Kari held Mimi's head in her lap. She turned and looked at Palmon.

"Palmon! Please! You have to fight the darkness! This is Mimi!" Kari pleaded and Palmon stopped and stared at Mimi in Kari's lap.

"She interfered." Palmon spoke robotically. The Frigimon stopped there attacks and Kari inhaled wondering what would happen next.

"Kari?" Kari looked down at her lap and could see Mimi coming to.

"Help Palmon, she needs help." Mimi said weakly. Kari nodded and Mimi slipped out of consciousness. She then gently removed Mimi's head from her lap and lightly placed her on the snow. Kari then stood.

"Palmon. Look at me!" Kari demanded as she stood with gust in front of the Frigimon and Palmon.

"This isn't you. Try to remember Mimi. The times you fought together, the times you spent! You're partners for life! Remember that!" Palmon's mouth opened slightly Kari could see the darkness fading. She stepped forward.

"Don't let the darkness win. Don't let it control you!" Palmon blinked and Kari felt she had gotten through to her

"Mimi. Run." Palmon said suddenly and Kari went wide eyed. She looked up as the wind picked up and quickly shuffled back towards Mimi as Pythmon descended from the sky.

"You think you can change her? You think you can get through to her?!" The evil digimon laughed.

"She's under my control light. Don't forget that." Pythmon snapped his fingers and Palmon screamed. Kari could see the darkness increase around the digimon and she started to cringe feeling the darkness. It hurt and Kari put her hands to her head.

"I didn't realize how much this hurt you!" Pythmon laughed. Kari closed her eyes shaking from the pain.

"Oh how fun. I think this will be easier and sadly quicker then I anticipated." Kari opened her eyes and looked at Palmon. She was on the ground and the darkness was still swarming her.

"Let them go!" Kari tried to yell but it was strained. Pythmon laughed and Kari was annoyed how much fun he was having from their suffering.

"I think I'll take you light. You seem to be a slight inconvenience." His bony hand started reaching for her.

"Blue Blaster!" Pythmons outstretched hand was hit and he yelled out in pain. Kari turned seeing Gabumon. She went wide eyed seeing Matt walk confidently behind his partner.

"How?!" Pythmon exclaimed and Kari saw Matt smirk,

"You underestimate our bond." He said threateningly. Pythmon growled and Gabumon attacked again,

"Blue Blaster!" This time Pythmon moved and avoided the attack. He then snarled and grabbed Palmon in his hand, then he and Palmon disappeared. Kari looked at the Frigimon. They were frozen as if they were deactivated. She ignored them and moved to Mimi.

"Mimi?" Kari gently pushed on her friend. She heard the snow crunching and could feel Matt standing next to her.

"What happened?" Matt asked and Kari quickly answered.

"Frigimon hit her with their attack." Matt nodded and then bent over and scooped Mimi up into his arms.

"Come on Kid, Let's move." He turned and walked with Gabumon. Kari was close behind. She looked at Matt who looked a little more beat up.

"How'd you do it Matt? How'd you get through to Gabumon?" Matt sighed and continued walking,

"I don't know. I think he was ready to kill me." Kari saw Gabumon flinch. Matt continued,

"I was going to let him. I stopped fighting him and just accepted it. I told him it was okay. I felt warmth in my chest and thought he attacked me. I opened my eyes and he was frozen. Then he wasn't covered in darkness anymore. He was back." Kari looked to Gabumon who looked sad.

"Gabumon?" Kari asked the digimon. He shook his head,

"Matt I-" Matt then cut him off,

"It's not your fault Gabumon. Stop blaming yourself. You're back and I'm never gonna let you out of my sight." Kari could see Gabumon blush,

"Promise?" The digimon asked and Kari felt the tension Matt was holding release,

"Promise." He said and Kari smiled. The group walked for a while. They walked through the trees and Kari stopped noticing the snow was receding.

"The snows is melting?" Kari wondered aloud. She looked to Matt who was looking around them.

"We must be moving away from Frigimons territory." Kari nodded. She could feel her back starting to ache. She tried to ignore the pain focusing on following Matt. The snow faded away the more they walked. They found a dry patch of grass and Kari felt her body warm up a bit.

"Let's stop here. I'm gonna go see if I can find some food or water for Mimi." Matt stood after placing Mimi gently on the ground. He looked at Kari then to Gabumon.

"Gabumon, stay here and protect the girls. I'll be back." Kari quickly protested,

"No Matt wait! You look exhausted! You need a break. I'll go look for food and water." Kari stepped towards Matt her face hard so he wouldn't dismiss her protest. Matt suddenly smirked and shook his head,

"God you look like Tai." Kari scowled,

"No I don't." She countered and this time Matt chuckled,

"And you have his stubbornness too. You Kamiya's." Kari purses her lips and then took a step passed him.

"I'm going. Stay with Mimi." She instructed. Matt then called to we

"Hold it short stack! You're bleeding!" Kari stopped and Matt came up behind her,

"You really have a knack for getting hurt. Your back is slashed." Kari quickly turned so she was facing Matt.

"I'm no worse off then you or Mimi. Let me try to be helpful Matt. All I've done is lay around. I want to help." She pleased and Matt put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your tough like Tai too." He smiled and her and Kari couldn't help but smile too.

"Be careful. Something happens to you and Tai will kill me." Kari's smile grew and she nodded. Matt removed his hand from her shoulder and Kari started walking to find some food and water.


	15. Chapter 15

Tai put a hand to his face. He felt woozy. He stopped walking and tried to stop the forest floor from

moving.

"Tai? You alright?" Tai felt Sora put her hand on his back. Tai nodded still determined to keep walking.

"Fine." He said in a low voice. He felt Sora remove her hand.

"Tai!" Tai turned hearing Agumons voice.

"Agumon. I'm coming." Tai spoke and he started walking the opposite direction.

"Wait Tai!" He heard Sora call but Tai knew his partner needed him. He swayed and he stepped to the side to stop himself from falling. He needed to get to Agumon. He tried to step forward. He was acutely aware that Sora was still yelling at him. He felt his body sway and knew he would hit the ground soon. In his delirium, he saw a purple glow pull him upright. Visions of Agumon ceased and Tai came to the awareness that he was laying on his back.

"Tai look at me." Tai did as he was asked and the purple light faded. Izzy's face appeared and Tai shut his eyes and then reopened them.

"Izzy?" Izzy frowned and squeezed his shoulder.

"You fell over." His friend informed him and Tai suddenly couldn't remember where he was.

"Did you find where Pythmon took TK?" Tai watched Izzy's eyes go round. He looked away and Tai moved his head and saw that Izzy was looking at a concerned Sora. Tai started to sit up. He looked around noticing trees.

"What? Why aren't we in the factory?" Izzy stood and shook his head.

"You left. You said we needed to leave! You walked away and started calling for Kari." Tai was confused he stood and shook his head,

"I left? Why would I leave?" Izzy frowned

"There is something strange going on Tai. You were covered in darkness." Tai was shocked. The last thing he could remember was Izzy studying the symbols on the wall.

"I don't understand..." Tai trailed off and Sora stepped towards him.

"You said Agumon needed you. Do you remember that?" Tai thought back to the massive house they stayed in. He remembered hearing Agumons voice. He then remembered Pythmon showing him his partner beaten. He cringed and looked at Izzy and then Sora.

"No, I mean. I remember Pythmon but I definitely don't remember leaving the factory." Sora bit her lip and looked to Izzy.

"How do you feel now Tai?" Izzy asked and Tai ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine I mean I don't feel strange. I just feel confused." Izzy nodded. Sora gasped and pointed,

"Gatomon!" She yelled and Tai turned around and saw his sisters partner lurking through the trees.

"Digidestined." She purred darkly. Tai clenched his fists.

"Gatomon it's me Tai!" He called to her but she continued advancing towards them.

"You foolish humans. You think you are going to win. Pythmon is ten times the digimon Myotismon was. He wants your powers and he always gets what he wants." Her eyes narrowed and Tai quickly pushed Izzy out of the way

"Cats Eye!" She cried and Tai and Izzy narrowly missed the red beam. Tai turned over and saw Sora step towards the digimon.

"Gatomon! Look at us! We're your friends!" Sora cried. Gatomon hissed.

"I could never be friends with murderers like you!" She clenched her paw and yelled

"Lightning Paw!" Tai was still on the ground. He quickly got to his knees and launched himself towards Sora. He knocked her to the ground. She hit her chin hard and Tai winced seeing blood.

"Fine you digibrats want to play? Let's play. Flymon! Attack!" Tai got to his feet and could see a swarm of giant wasps descending towards them.

"Run!" Izzy yelled and Tai grabbed Sora's arm and hauled her to her feet. The three friends started running.

"Deadly Sting!" The Flymon attacked and Tai tried to move his legs faster. A Flymon stung a tree as Tai passed it. It was too close for comfort and Tai wasn't sure how long his luck would last. A hand gripped his forearm and pulled. Tai out of instinct grabbed the back of Sora's shirt. She saw her grab onto Izzy's jacket and the three were pulled into a tree.

"Ah!" Tai, Sora and Izzy yelled and the three crashed into one another inside the tree.

"Shh!" Tai steadied his body and went wide eyed.

"Joe?! How'd you-" Tai was stopped when Joe thrusted his hand over Tai's mouth.

"Hush!" Joe hissed and Tai closed his mouth. The group listened to the Flymon buzz by their hiding spot. Tai looked at Joe as the noise died down. He cringed seeing Joe holding his shoulder.

"You okay?" Tai whispered and Joe shook his head.

"My shoulder. I think I dislocated it when Pythmon separated us. Tai snapped his finger,

"Hey I've done that in soccer before. I can help you." He reached towards Joe when suddenly both Izzy and Sora grabbed him.

"No Tai don't!" They yelled and Tai stepped back. He stepped on someone's foot and suddenly Izzy Tai and Sora all fell backwards out of the hiding tree.

"Tai!" Sora berated and Tai quickly rolled off of his friends. Joe came out of the hiding tree and scowled at Tai.

"I'm training to be a doctor and even I wouldn't try to pop my shoulder back into place! You think I'd let you?!" He yelled and Tai shrugged,

"I was just trying to help." He stood up as Sora and Izzy did the same. Sora shook her head.

"Come on boys. Let's move Gatomon and those Flymon could hear us." The group nodded and started moving away from the hiding tree. They walked over an hour and soon found a roaring river beside a grassy field.

"This should be good. No one can hear us." Izzy called over the water. Tai frowned,

"Yeah but we can't hear anyone either." He countered. Sora started untying her ribbon that was apart of her uniform. She held it out and frowned.

"It's not long enough for a sling." She informed and Joe shook his head,

"I'm fine Sora." Joe said but Tai could see him holding his arm. It looked out of place. Tai cringed and then stepped towards his friend.

"Joe. Don't move." Joe's eyes went wide and Tai quickly put a hand on his friends back and then pushed his injured arm. Joe yelled and Tai heard it pop. He smiled and Joe slowly caught his breath.

"You asshole!" He yelled and Tai smirked,

"I fixed it didn't I?" Tai asked and Joe puffed out his cheeks. He then rotated his shoulder and he frowned.

"You're a reckless jerk." Joe spat and Tai beamed.

"Just trying to help- ow!" Tai gripped his arm and sneered at Sora. Sora put her hands on her hips,

"Joe's right Tai. You could have really hurt him!" She said shaking her head. Tai shrugged and tried to give Sora a goofy grin. Sora flared her nostrils and walked over and put a hand on Joe. The two then turned away from Tai. Tai dropped his shoulders,

"Jeeze normally works on Kar." He thought out loud.

"Tai! I think I saw something." Tai turned and walked over to Izzy,

"What is it Iz?" Izzy pointed to some trees,

"I swear I saw something move." Tai stepped forward and then quickly turned to address the group.

"Joe, Sora! Come here." The two came over to Tai and Izzy. Tai then looked at Izzy.

"You think it was Gatomon?" He asked and Izzy shook his head.

"It was taller. It looked human." Sora then stepped forward,

"What if it's Matt?" She asked and she looked wide eyed at the trees. Tai looked at Sora and sighed,

"Joe can you clean up Sora's chin?" Joe nodded and Sora put a finger to her chin. She then quickly pulled it away and winced. Tai gave Sora a grin,

"Don't touch it you dope." He told Sora with a small laugh. Sora blushed and then turned so Joe could inspect her injury. Tai then faced the trees,

"Alright, I'll go check it out." He started walking and then stopped when Izzy called out,

"Wait Tai, I'll come with you." Tai didn't like leaving Joe and Sora but figured now that Joe's shoulder was healed, they would be alright. He gave a nod to Izzy and the two made their way towards the trees.

They entered the forest and Tai put a finger to his lips. Izzy nodded and then Tai pointed at himself and then to the right. He then pointed to the left. Izzy slowly made his way to the left and Tai crept to the right. He pushed through some bushes. He heard footsteps ahead of him. He stopped. His heart was beating fast. He worried Pythmon was near. He could see someone and Tai breathed in and stepped out of the bushes. His eyes went wide when he saw someone with their back to him. He saw a couple of deep slashes on their back that cut through the fabric of the persons shirt. Tai then quickly stepped towards them

"Kari!" Kari turned and dropped some berries on the ground. Her eyes welled up and she quickly launched herself at Tai. Tai caught her in his arms and held her close.

"You're okay. I'm right here." He soothed and Kari buried her face into his chest. Tai was careful not to touch her back where the scratches were. He then slowly pushed his sister back to look at her. She rubbed her nose and Tai could see her cut on her forehead from their father. She looked pale and other then her back and forehead, she looked okay. He rubbed her arms and looked over her head.

"Are you by yourself?" Tai asked and Kari stepped back,

"No. Matt and Mimi." Tai then watched his sister gasp. She gripped the front of Tai's shirt.

"Mimi's hurt! Tai please you have to help her!" She exclaimed. Tai started shushing his sister,

"Shh. Kari don't work yourself up. Where are they?" He asked in a calm voice.

"TAI!" Tai turned hearing Izzy.

"Izzy?!" Tai called now worried Izzy was hurt. He removed his sisters hands from his shirt. He didn't hear Izzy reply and he got worried. Tai put a hand out keeping his sister behind him. He didn't know if they were about to be attacked.

"Tai!" Tai heard Izzy and this time he quickly scanned the trees with his eyes desperately trying to get a glimpse of his friend.

"Izzy! I'm here!" Tai called and to his relief, he saw his red headed friend emerge between two trees.

"I found Matt and Mimi!" Izzy called and Tai let out a breath.

"We're coming!" He yelled and he glanced back at his sister. She looked worried so Tai stuck his hand out and quickly felt his sister grab his hand. He then led her through the trees towards Izzy.

"Tai." Tai stopped and quickly yanked his hand free from his sisters. He pushed her back and stood protectively in front of her

"Gabumon!" Tai yelled at the digimon. Tai clenched his fists ready for Gabumon to attack.

"Gabumon you should walk away." Tai threatened and he prepared himself to fight. He thought about how much time him and Kari would have to run away if he kicked Gabumon.

"Tai no!" Kari yelled and she grabbed his arm. Tai growled annoyed his sister would want to protect Gabumon when he was under Pythmons control.

"Don't you dare Kamiya!" Matt was in front of Gabumon and Tai backed up surprised.

"Matt watch out!" Tai yelled and Matt pushed Tai back.

"He's not under Pythmons control!" Matt yelled and Tai took a minute to understand.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Kari berated and Tai looked from Kari to Matt and then to Gabumon.

"Gabumon, you're okay?" He asked and the digimon nodded. Matt lowered his shoulders

"Did you find the others?" Matt asked and Tai nodded. He looked at his friend and frowned,

"You look like hell." Tai said bluntly. Matt nodded,

"Your sister saved my life." Tai looked back at Kari who looked slightly embarrassed she then walked past the boys and Gabumon,

"I'm gonna go check on Mimi." She mumbled and Tai focused on Matt.

"What happened to you?" Tai asked. He couldn't get over how beat up Matt looked. He had bruises all over his face, his hair was a mess and his clothes were torn in parts. Matt put a hand on Tai's shoulder,

"Let's get Mimi and Izzy. I'll tell you everything."


	16. Chapter 16

The group sat in a circle near the river. The sun was setting and the sky was growing dark. The rapids were strong making it hard to hear one another speak. Kari leaned against Tai as Matt filled the group in on what him Kari and Mimi had been through. Mimi's head was in Sora's lap. Matt pointed to Gabumon giving his partner a smile. Kari was glad Gabumon was back but she worried about the others and Gatomon.

"Gabumon can you remember where Pythmon was keeping everyone?" Tai asked. The digimon nodded and then stopped and shook his head,

"I know it was underground. We were deep underground but I don't know where that was." He pouted and Kari felt bad for Gabumon. She felt the poor digimon had been through so much. Matt growled,

"Pythmon has TK. We need a plan to get him back." Matt punched his fist into his hand. Sora walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Matt I understand how you feel but you guys are a mess! We need to rest." Tai said sternly. Kari felt Matt's rage and she grabbed her brothers arm hoping to calm him.

"No you don't Tai! Kari is here! What about Agumon?! Don't you want to get him back?!" Sora gripped Matt's shoulder and Joe stepped between Matt and Tai.

"Easy guys! Look Tai is right." Tai gave Matt a triumphant look. Joe put his hands out,

"But so is Matt!" He said loudly and Matt sneered. Izzy then yelled,

"You both are being selfish jerks! Mimi needs a doctor!" Kari let go of her brother and turned to Izzy. Mimi was now resting in Izzy's lap. Kari walked over and crouched in front of Izzy.

"Palmon?" Mimi asked in a whisper. Kari gasped,

"Mimi!" She then put a hand on her friends shoulder. Mimi opened her eyes. Kari moved back,

"Joe." She said and Joe quickly took

Kari's spot and inspected Mimi. Kari stood. Sora crouched next to Joe and the three of them spoke quietly to Mimi. Kari turned and saw her brother and Matt standing across from each other. They were staring at each other and Kari could feel the tension between them. The wind picked up and Kari shivered. She could feel the exhaustion setting in. She walked over to her brother and gently spoke.

"Tai? You think we could get a fire going?" She asked and Tai stopped glaring at Matt and looked at Kari a moment. He nodded and then looked at Gabumon.

"Gabumon, you think you can help us whip up a fire?" Gabumon looked to Matt for direction. Matt gave his partner a nod and then looked at Kari.

"Let's get a fire going. Kari any luck finding food earlier?" Matt asked and Kari nodded,

"I'm sorry I dropped them when I saw Tai. But I found some fruit." Matt nodded and turned,

"I'll go get something to eat. Gabumon help Tai with the fire. I'll be back." Tai stepped forward and then sighed,

"Gabumon let's grab some fire wood." He turned and walked with the digimon and the two started collecting sticks and logs. Kari wrapped her arms around herself. She wanted a blanket, a warm blanket. She saw Sora stand and she quickly went to the older girl. She grabbed Sora's hand and huddled close to her.

"How's Mimi?" She asked and Sora nodded,

"She's better then Joe thought. She remembered what had happened. She just needs to rest." Kari was relieved. She squeezed Sora's hand and then let go. She yawned and turned watching Tai set the logs into a pile.

"Blue blaster!" Gabumon announced and a roaring fire came to life. Tai called to Kari,

"Kari come here." Kari walked over to her brother and he motioned his head.

"Turn around I want to look at your back." Kari breathed through her nostrils and did what her brother asked. She felt Tai move the fabric on her shirt. She winced feeling it brush along her wounds.

"They didn't cut too deep. You said Palmon did this?" Kari nodded and winced again,

"Yes but Tai please I'm fine." She tried to brush her brother off. She appreciated how much he cared but felt he was over compensating for not having Agumon around.

"Kari." Tai growled and Kari turned so she was facing her brother.

"Agumons okay!" She nearly yelled and Tai stood still for a moment.

"I know you're worried, about Agumon , about everyone! But please try to think about yourself!" Kari saw Tai was stunned. She felt someone stand beside her.

"Tai? Maybe you should lie down." Sora spoke softly. Kari looked at her a moment and then to her brother. He looked tired. She grabbed his hand and sat down. Tai sat next to her and Kari smiled. She didn't say anything she laid down and her brother followed suit. She smiled at him and watched him mirror her,

"Go to sleep Kari." He instructed and Kari slowly closed her eyes.

Tai watched his sister slowly drift to sleep. He looked up at Sora who was watching the two closely.

"Sora? You okay?" Sora snapped out of her trance and looked at Tai.

"Oh yeah fine. I think I'm gonna go check on Matt." Tai stood and shook his head. He pointed at his sister,

"Lay down. You should get some sleep." Sora sighed and then took Tai's place next to Kari.

"So long as you get some too, right?" Tai nodded and Sora laid down next to Kari. Tai saw Izzy stand up and pick Mimi up.

"You guys okay?" Tai asked and Joe and Izzy nodded while Izzy moved Mimi to the fire.

"So I guess everyone is going to bed?" Joe asked and Tai nodded,

"I think we all need some sleep." Tai looked at Sora and Kari. He then looked to Mimi and Izzy. Izzy was now laying down with the girls.

"Who will keep watch?" Joe asked and Tai nodded.

"I will. Thanks for saving us today Joe." Tai said and he thought for a moment about Izzy and Sora. He bit his lip remembering how they had told him he had left factory town but he couldn't remember doing that. He decided not to mention that to Joe.

"Get some sleep." Tai said. Joe nodded and laid down next to Izzy. Tai then walked over to Gabumon.

"Gabumon I need a favour." The digimon looked at him.

"I need you to look after the group. I'm gonna go find Matt." Gabumon nodded and went to the fire. Tai then made his way to the woods. He stopped his footsteps. He heard movement. He looked to his right and Matt emerged from the bushes.

"Jesus I thought you were Gatomon." Tai informed his blond friend. Matt frowned,

"She around here?" He asked and Tai shook his head,

"Don't think so but she gave Izzy, Sora, Joe and I a scare earlier. She sent Flymon after us." Matt sighed and handed a pear to Tai.

"Well I found some food. It's not much." Tai took the pear and motioned to the fire.

"I got the others to bed. I didn't mean to be a dick but they really needed it." Matt nodded and the two walked towards the fire.

"I get it. Kari and the rest of them have been through a lot." He stopped and put the pears on the ground. He looked at the river then turned and started walking back towards the trees.

"We should talk man. But it's hard to hear over the water." Matt made his way to the trees. Tai sighed and followed.

Matt sat down against one of the trees he looked up at Tai.

"So what's going on?" Matt asked and Tai shrugged,

"Nothing." He said quickly. Matt frowned,

"You're a shitty liar." Matt said bluntly. Tai shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what you mean." Matt sighed,

"I let it go. You know we've got a lot to deal with here. But somethings off about you. So what is it? What's going on?" Tai was shocked Matt could pick up on the distress he had been feeling.

"I'm worried about Agumon." Tai started and Matt shook his head,

"There's more." Matt said sternly. Tai looked towards the fire. He thought about the darkness Izzy and Sora said was around him. Am

image of his father came to his mind. He clenched his hands into fists.

"Matt..." Tai stopped, he wanted to ask Matt for advice. How to deal with a monster like his father. Tai stopped and sighed,

"Maybe some other time. I think you should get some rest." Matt looked stunned at Tai a moment. He stood and Tai knew Matt was gonna argue with him. Tai put a hand up trying to stop Matt before a fight broke out.

"I'll be honest. There is something. But I really am worried about Agumon. And the rest of the digimon." Tai watched Matt's face go from hard to soft.

"Fine. But-" Tai then cut him off,

"I know! I'll tell you soon." Tai interjected. Matt studied Tai and moment and then to Tai's relief he stood.

"Soon. Night Tai." Matt said and he walked to the fire and laid down next to it. Tai smiled as Gabumon curled up next to Matt. He remembered TK taking a similar position next to Matt the first time they came to the digital world.

"Always the tough guy." Tai whispered to himself and shook his head and gave a chuckle.

"I know you better Matt." Tai looked at Kari and sighed,

"When it comes to our siblings, we're both big softies." Tai smirked and then sat down in front of the fire.


	17. Chapter 17

Tai felt his eyes droop. He could see the sky lighten. He had kept watch the entire night. A part of him knew he should have woken someone but every time he looked at his friends, he felt the urge to protect them grow stronger. He wanted them to have at least one night of sleep. He saw Gabumon kick out his leg and Matt roll onto his back. Tai looked out over the river silently thinking about TK. TK had been like a little brother to him ever since their first time in the digital world. He remembered how close he held Kari and TK to himself when Scorpiomon had attacked them and put them to sleep. He thought about how much TK had grown. He looked at Kari a moment. He knew she had grown just as much but it was harder for him to picture her as a teenager. He still could see his five year old sister whenever he looked at Kari. He sighed wondering just where Pythmon was hiding their digimon and TK. Tai stood and was about to go get wood. His head started to feel light and he could hear someone talking.

"Tai." Tai's eyes widened,

"Agumon! Where are you buddy?" Tai said aloud. He couldn't see his partner but felt he was near.

"Don't-win!" Agumon's voice was in and out like bad cell reception. Tai yelled out to his friend.

"Agumon?! Tell me where you are?!" Then Agumon faded and Tai felt he had lost his connection to his partner. A low chuckle could be heard inside Tai's head. He knew this wasn't his digimon. He stayed quiet wondering who it could be.

"Courage." The voice was like a snake, slithering it's way through the cracks in Tai's brain. It was uncomfortable. Tai winced,

"It isn't fair. Everyone looks to you for the answers. No one ever seems to tell you when you've done something good. They only harp on you when something bad has happened." Tai looked from his right to his left. There was no one around. He went wide eyed knowing this voice was in his head.

"Who are you?!" Tai asked sternly. The voice laughed,

"It isn't fair, Matt got Gabumon back without a scratch on him. Meanwhile you haven't found Agumon yet and he has been severely beaten." Tai gasped,

"Hey! How do you know what's happened to Agumon?!" The voice was smiling, Tai could feel the corners of its mouth tugging upwards as it continued to explore his mind.

"Get out!" Tai said out loud.

"You see Courage, there is a way for you to win. A way for you to get Agumon back and a way for him to be stronger then ever before." Tai suddenly wasn't with the others by the river. He was standing in a dark room. Tai could see Waregreymon standing tall.

"You could be stronger then ever before." Tai stood in silence looking at his evolved partner.

"There is a greatness inside of you. One that hasn't been touched in a long time. The digital world needs a leader. Someone to rule it. It could be you Tai. No longer do you live in fear of your father, no longer will Matt cast a shadow over you. You can be selfish. Protect yourself and only care about you. No more will you have to fight to defend those to weak to defend themselves. Look at your so called friends." Suddenly an image of Izzy appeared,

"He may have intellect when it comes to data but he lacks any physical ability." Tai was stunned and then Joe appeared,

"Frightened and always expecting the worst. He holds you back from exploring more daring conquests." As Joe faded Mimi appeared,

"Self centred, only ever thinks how she can gain in a situation." Tai knew these were lies but a part of him was hanging off of every word this voice was saying. Sora appeared,

"Only ever nags on you and all the mistakes you have made. Only seems to care for Matt leaving you alone." Tai's lips parted. TK appeared.

"Once looked up to you like a brother. Now a competitor who feels he knows the digital world better then the rest." He saw his sister appear and Tai's eyes went round,

"Your sister, the one person who should follow you no matter what. Her weakness weighs you down and means you always need to come to her rescue." Finally Matt appeared,

"He wants your title. He wants to be the leader. He wants nothing to do with you. He got his partner back while yours still suffers. He is only looking out for himself." Matt faded and Tai was left alone in the dark room.

"You know what must be done Courage. How to tap into your abilities. How to be the one who comes out on top." Tai blinked and he was now back by the river. He turned to look at the fire. The sun was starting to rise. He saw Matt exhale and suddenly his feet were moving towards his friend. He narrowed his eyes only looking at Matt. He hated him. He really hated him. How could he sleep while Tai had to keep watch? How come his father never laid a hand on him? How come his partner didn't have to suffer? He clenched his fists he knew what he was going to do. He was going to kill Matt. He heard a gasp but kept his focus on Matt.

"Tai no!" Someone yelled and Tai was knocked to the side. Tai aggressively punched the person in the face and shoved them off of him. He could see Matt slowly sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Marching Fishes!" Tai heard Gomamon and smirked, they were under attack. Tai then yelled out and lunged towards Matt. Again Someone pounced on Tai and his world went sideways as he hit the ground. He rolled towards the river and could feel someone rolling with him. He wanted them gone. He needed to get to Matt. He tried to push them but the closer he got to the river, the steeper the ground inclined towards the water. Tai was slipping. He growled and knocked the person away. He saw the group awake attacking something or someone. He tried to grab at the grass to pull himself onto even ground. He slipped and his lower half went into the water.

"I got you!" Someone yelled. He could feel someone hanging onto his arm. His head started to feel warm. Something pink was moving through him but instead of the slithering invasion he felt earlier, it was like a blanket soothing him. Tai blinked and suddenly opened his eyes. He couldn't understand where he was. He started to loosen his grip on the grass and the person holding onto him.

"Tai hang on!" Someone yelled and Tai realized he was dangling in the river.

"Ah!" Tai yelled and he started to fall deeper into the water. He heard a scream and suddenly he was in the water. His head went under and he felt a wave of cold shock flood through his body. He quickly surfaced and inhaled. He tried to get his footing on the ground but the water was rushing too fast and was pushing him too hard. He was at the mercy of the rapids and started to tread water just hoping to stay upright. He saw someone in the water with him. They went under and came back up their head bobbing like a buoy. Tai swallowed water as he was forced under. He found his way to the surface and yelled out as he blew water out.

"Tai!" He heard someone yell and Tai could see the person bobbing in the water. The person who had tried to save him from falling in.

"KARI!" Tai yelled and he tried to swim to his sister. Her hand was extended towards him. Tai tried to reach for it. She then went wide eyed

"NO!" She screamed and Tai then felt his head collide with something hard. His hearing started to fad as his ears were immersed in the water. He felt his mouth hang open and his limbs grow weak. He saw water coming and he relaxed allowing it to rush over him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Tai? Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" Agumon sat next to Tai. It was their last day in the digital world. The sun was starting to fade behind the shadow. Tai knew he would have to go home soon.

"Of course we will buddy. You and I are partners." Agumon smiled and stood,

"Yeah partners for life!" Tai laughed and he shook Agumons hand. Agumon then jumped into Tai's arms and Tai held his friend close.

"Tai?! Tai?!" The memory faded and Tai inhaled and opened his eyes.

"TAI!" Tai was laying down. He was laying down on his back and he was soaked. Tai focused his vision and saw his sister kneeling over him. She too was soaked but she looked terrified. She suddenly threw herself onto Tai's front and started shaking. Tai had just registered she was resting on his chest when she quickly sat up and slapped Tai across the face.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was?! You weren't breathing! You weren't moving! I couldn't save you and I thought I lost you!" She was yelling but tears were pouring down her face.

"Don't ever do that to me again! I can't lose you Tai!" She broke down and was sobbing. Tai couldn't understand what had happened. He started to sit up wanting to comfort his sister. She smacked his hand away,

"No don't! Don't move Tai! You're bleeding." She rubbed her nose and then looked around. Tai wanted to as well but suddenly he wasn't sure he could move his head. It felt like it weighed a ton.

"Just, just give me a second. I'm gonna find something." He could see his sister stand. She limped a little and Tai had a lot of questions he wanted to ask. He stayed quiet watching his sister run her hands over the front of her uniform. She then quickly tugged off the top layer of her outfit. Her green sweater slid off and Kari was now in a short sleeve t shirt and her skirt. She then wiped her cheeks and bent over.

"Here I need to put this under your head." She eased Tai's head up and Tai felt pain course through his noggin. He cringed and then his head dropped onto the cotton sweater. It felt better but he was still in a lot of pain.

"We can't stay here." She told him and Tai was all for moving. He nodded his head and then realized he wasn't sure he could move. The idea of it was so easy. But as Tai tried to move his head up and down he realized how nearly impossible it was in practice. Kari wiped her cheeks again and Tai tried to speak.

"I-" Kari shook her head and shushed him.

"Don't you need to conserve your energy." Her lower lip quivered and she inhaled a shaky breath.

"God there is so much blood." Her words tumbled out and Tai figured she was scared.

"I-uh, I need to help you but Tai I don't know what to do I can't carry you." More tears poured down Kari's cheeks and Tai felt like he was watching a movie. He felt content watching his sister. He couldn't associate himself with her or her situation. He felt he was just a bystander watching this poor girl cry. He felt sorry for her, but was curious how she was going to get herself out of this situation.

"Oh god you probably have a concussion!" She let out an irritated groan and then inhaled,

"Okay, okay! I can do this! I can do this! Tai look at me I'm going to save you. I'm going to save you." Tai thought that was such a nice thing to say. He really hoped she succeeded. He was enjoying this show. It was holding his attention. Kari stood and then gasped.

"Who are you?!" She yelled and Tai frowned wishing he could see more of the show. He started gazing at the clouds. One was in the shape of a lion. Another looked like it was breathing fire. Tai smiled wondering what Agumon was up to on such a beautiful day.

"Don't hurt him!" He heard Kari yell and she came back into view.

"I won't hurt him Miss. Kamiya. Please allow me to help." Tai's eyes drifted back to the clouds. Suddenly he was lifted and he no longer felt like he was observing a movie. Pain radiated through his head and he yelled out.

"You're hurting him!" He heard Kari yell and he started to tune into his surroundings more. Someone was carrying him.

"Quickly Kari! Follow me. We have to move before Pythmon or his lackeys see us." Tai groaned as his head was jostled as the person carrying him started running. Tai wasn't sure which way was up and he endured the painful trip.

"Kari move everything off the table." Tai opened his eyes and saw he was no longer outside. He heard a loud crash and then winced as he was dropped onto a wooden table.

"In the other room, there are towels, go fetch them Kari." He could hear someone leave the room. He felt disorientated.

"Under his head Kari." Someone instructed and Tai came back to reality as someone moved his head again. It hurt. His whole body ached and his head was hot.

"I think he's burning up." He heard a voice say and someone's cool hand was on his forehead.

"pass me that." A person said and Tai let out a growl of pain as he felt something sharp pierce his forearm.

"I'm not gonna leave you Tai. I promise. I'm not gonna leave you." He knew that voice. It was his sister. She was soothing him. He wanted to frown. That wasn't her job that was his.

"I love you Tai, I'm not gonna leave you." He could see her and then everything went black


	19. Chapter 19

Kari held onto Tai's hand with an iron grip. He had passed out hours ago but Kari refused to leave his side. She could hear the stranger rattling around pots and pans. He was fussing about in the kitchen but Kari never took her eyes off her sleeping brother.

"He's gonna have one hell of a headache when he wakes up." The man commented and Kari kept her face hard.

"Come on dear. Have something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Kari said not looking at the person talking.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions. How's your cheek?" He spoke again and Kari flared her nostrils. She ignored the soreness of her face. She didnt care about her injuries. She only cared about Tai's

"How long will he be asleep? When will he wake up?" Kari demanded and she heard the sound of a stove being turned on.

"Kari you don't need to be so worried. He's got a nasty bump on his head that's all." Kari shook her head. She opened her left hand which was sitting in her lap. It was red, red from blood. She closed her hand. It was her brothers blood that was on her hand. She sat up straighter and narrowed her eyes focusing on her brothers sleeping form.

"This is my fault I knew something was wrong. I knew it our first night." She whispered to herself.

"What's that?" The man asked and Kari closed her mouth.

"You are as hard as stone right now. Nothing is getting in right now is it?" The man spoke and Kari felt an itch to reply,

"Don't know what you mean." She said and she rolled her shoulders back.

"I've been watching you. I mean I've been watching all of you but you have just become the most fascinating." Kari's lips parted, she couldn't help herself. She had to bite,

"How so?" She asked and she could hear the man make his way towards her.

"I thought I had you figured out on day one. You want to see the best in everyone. A kind soul who bottles everything up. But this, this rock solid form you've taken. It's new. I don't think an army of Kuagamon would be able to touch your brother with you protecting him like you are." Kari suddenly broke out of her trance. She slowly turned her head to the other person in the room. He was tall. He was dressed in robes. The kind of robes she remembered a young Gennai wearing. His hair was dark with bits of grey mixed in.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly. The man nodded and then went back to the stove. Kari watched him tend to a boiling pot.

"The name is Hank." Kari scrunched her nose.

"That's not very digital world like." She said bluntly. Hank smirked and nodded,

"No I guess not. Perhaps if I was Hankmon or Gennai that would be more fitting." Kari went wide eyed,

"You know Gennai?!" She exclaimed and Hank stopped a moment. He sighed and nodded,

"Yes, once upon a time. But of course people change. Or in his case, data changes." Kari saw him clench his jaw. She watched him a moment becoming very curious about him.

"So who exactly are you?" She asked and Hank put a lid on the pot on the stove.

"Well I'm not a digimon if that's what you're asking. I'm human just like you and your brother there." Kari looked at Tai a moment then back at Hank.

"Wait you come from the human world?" She asked now more confused,

"Yep." Hank then pulled the lid off the pot and dipped a spoon into it. He pulled out the now steaming spoon and gently tasted it.

"Yum that will be ready soon." He commented and he placed the spoon on the counter and returned the lid to the pot." Kari frowned. Hank looked up at her and continued,

"When I was young, well younger. I guess I was a few years younger then you are now. You are 14 correct?" Kari nodded.

"Right well when I was eleven or twelve I was chosen just like you and your brother there to protect this world. Got a partner and everything." Kari gasped,

"You're a digidestined?!" She exclaimed and Hank noddaed,

"Was. Now not so much. I don't have a digivice anymore. And I can't jump between worlds." Kari frowned.

"I don't understand, are you trapped here?" Hank paused,

"Voluntarily, yes." Kari furrowed her brow,

"What about your family?" She asked quietly and Hank smirked,

"Long gone. Don't worry about me Kari. The thing is I was given a choice. I could live out my last remaining days in the human world or I could be forever changed into digital data and work to watch over the digital world. I wanted to leave a legacy. And this was the way I felt I could." Kari studied Hank and tilted her head to the side,

"So you were transformed into digital data." Hank nodded and turned and grabbed two bowls from the cupboard.

Kari looked down at her lap. She opened her left hand and looked closely at her brothers blood drying on her palm. She flexed it and then slowly closed her hand into a fist.

"Here. Eat." Hank set a bowl in front of Kari with a spoon in it. Kari watched Hank sit at the end of the table where Tai's head was. He loudly slurped his own soup and Kari looked at her own bowl.

"How long have you been here then?" She asked and she looked up at him.

"Since just before you eight were chosen." Kari furrowed her brow,

"How come we've never met you before? Why didn't Gennai mention you?" Kari asked and Hank placed his spoon into his bowl.

"Because you never needed me. Gennai was keeping the balance. He ensured your digieggs and divices were saved from Piedmon. He then continued to be in contact with you when Malomyotismon returned and infected your friend Ken." Kari went wide eyed,

"You were around for all of that?" Hank nodded and took a bite of his soup.

"I never needed to interfere. That is until now." Kari could see his face darken. She looked at Tai and squeezed her brothers hand.

"How bad is it?" She asked quietly. Hank exhaled,

"Bad. Gennai's Data has been compromised." Kari looked up at Hank confused,

"How?" She asked and Hank dropped his spoon in his bowl it made a loud clang and Kari jumped at the sound,

"He was always a voice of reason. Seeing the benefit of the digidestined and how the digital world could thrive with human interaction. Now he only sees you as a virus. One hell bent on enslaving the digimon and taking over the digital world. He wants to rid the world of digidestined. Any digimon who think humans are good have been slowly eradicated." Kari gasped,

"That's genocide!" She exclaimed and Hank nodded,

"Indeed. Gennais world order rids the digital world of you. He even plans to invade earth." Kari was shocked. She shook her head,

"I don't understand! How could Gennai do that?! He was our friend." Hank finished his soup and sighed,

"Like I said. His data was compromised. He wants the digital world and the real world to remain separate. By invading the real world his only goal is ridding it of any connection to this world. That would mean other humans like yourself who can access the digital world. He wants to seal up all the portals and lock the digital world away for good." Kari shook her head in disbelief,

"But how does Pythmon fit into all of this? Is he working for Gennai?" Hank nodded,

"Some what. The two are on the same side. But I don't think either thinks they are working for another. Just the greater good, at least what they think is the greater good." Kari couldn't believe it. She silently wished Izzy was there to help absorb the information Hank was giving her.

"What about our digimon?" She asked quietly and Hank put his elbows on the table,

"If they can't be corrupted to think like they want them to, then they are erased." Kari then shook her head,

"But Gennai told us any digital data here is regenerated in primary village. The digimon can't be erased." Hank sighed,

"They couldn't be. Now the world order has shifted. Digimon can be snuffed out here just like they could be in the human world." Kari's lips quivered. Her heart ached for all the digimon who could be deleted. She then clenched her jaw,

"We can't let that happen." She spat and Hank nodded,

"Well that's where Gennai has set himself up for failure." Kari raised an eyebrow,

"How so?" She asked and Hank smirked,

"Before Gennai's Data was altered, he was in charge of ensuring there was always a system of peace in place. I was chosen in case that system was ever compromised. In other words. He chose me to make sure any disruption of that peace would fail." Kari perked up,

"So you can stop this! You're the key to returning the peace!" Hank shook his head and Kari felt the air slowly release from her tires.

"That is still up to you and the rest of the digidestined. My duty, is to guide you. I can't do anything without you eight." Kari watched Hank a moment and then spoke,

"So what do we do?" She asked and Hank pointed to her bowl,

"You eat. You've got a lot of fighting a head of you. You'll need your strength." Hank rose from the table and took his bowl to the sink. Kari watched him,

"But what about the others?! Our digimon?!" She asked and Hank looked at her.

"I can help you with very few things here Kari. The first, is helping your brother. But I can only help him with his external injuries." Kari scrunched her face up wondering what Hank meant by that.

"Second, I may be able to help you locate one of your fellow digidestined." Kari went wide eyed and she nearly stood up,

"TK?!" She asked and Hank nodded,

"But what about the others?! They were attacked! And Gatomon?!" She could feel her chest pounding. She kept her hand in her brothers but felt the urge to let go and walk over to Hank. Hank put a hand up and Kari squeezed her brothers hand calming herself.

"First we have to get your brother on his feet. Once we've done that, I may be able to direct you to TK. But that depends entirely on you and your brother." Kari didn't understand,

"What do you mean?" She asked and Hank approached the table.

"Your crests are powerful. You are connected to one another through your crests. So long as you maintain that connection, I can help you find your way to TK. That will lead you to your partner and the others." Kari nodded. She looked at her bowl starting to feel hungry.

"Eat Kari. Tai will awake soon enough." Kari slowly pulled her left hand from her lap and grasped the bowl. She then slid it towards her. She kept her right hand holding her brothers and started to eat with her left. As soon as the soup touched her lips Kari felt ravenous. She was so worried about Tai she hadn't realized how hungry she was. She continued to eat and she heard Hank chuckle.

"Take your time Kari. The day is nearly over." Kari stopped. She was surprised a whole day had nearly passed. Her stomach lurched and she started to panic worrying about the others and Gatomon.

"Focus on eating Kari. One thing at a time." Hank advised and Kari nodded. She took another bite of soup and looked at her brother. He was breathing deeply. She squeezed hand and continued eating her soup.


	20. Chapter 20

Tai felt stiff. He felt restricted and his leg jerked slightly as he tried to move.

"Tai careful." He heard someone speak but he couldn't see. Everything was dark. He squeezed his eyes and slowly opened them. He could see his sister watching him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked in a quiet voice. Tai wasn't sure he could answer her question. He turned his head to the side and felt pain in the back of his head. His head was pounding. He winced,

"Ah, my head." Tai mumbled and Kari squeezed his hand.

"I'm gonna go get Hank." Tai felt his sister release his hand. He wondered who Hank was but then his head pulsed and he suddenly didn't care.

"Tai here I'm gonna give you some water." Tai felt his head being lifted and someone gently poured a cup of water into his mouth. Tai began to drink desperately only realizing how thirsty he was once the water hit his lips.

"What happened?" Tai asked and he spat out some water and coughed. Kari came into view,

"You hit your head. Hank nursed you back to health." She informed him and Tai was confused.

"Who's Hank? Where are the others?" Kari frowned.

"Tai I don't want to overwhelm you." Kari started and Tai felt more coherent.

"Just tell me." Tai breathed out and he rested his head back on the table.

"You fell into the water- er..." she stopped and sighed.

"I mean you ended up in the river and you hit your head against a rock. We were taken down stream by the current and I couldn't carry you. Hank came and carried you here. He bandaged your head and has food ready for you." Tai tilted his head back. He saw a man standing over him.

"Hello Tai." The man said and Tai looked back at his sister.

"I want to get up." He told her and Kari quickly stood and nodded. He felt two sets of hands help him sit up. He took a minute now sitting on the table. He put his forehead into his hand and then inhaled,

"Okay I think I can stand." He looked up and saw his sister bite her lip. He felt someone gently help him off the table. He stood. His head felt heavy and his vision was wonky for a moment. He then took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The room didn't move. He turned his head and looked at his sister.

"You okay?" She asked and Tai slowly nodded. He squinted noticing a bruise on his sisters cheek.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked and he pointed at her cheek. Kari's eyes went round and she quickly turned away,

"Come on Tai. There's a couch over here. You might feel better if you sit." Kari instructed. Tai followed his sister and allowed her to help him sit. He still had a headache but the more he moved the better he was feeling.

"Here. Eat." The man, Hank, handed Tai a bowl. Tai peered down at it and was delighted to see soup. He slowly started eating. Kari sat next to him and Hank sat in a chair across from the siblings.

"What can you remember Tai?" Hank asked and Tai paused his eating.

"I was keeping watch. Everyone was sleeping. That's it." His stomach twisted, he felt uncomfortable not sure what had happened between then and now.

"Who are you?" Tai asked Hank and Hank nodded,

"Hank. I'm a sort of protector of the peace." Tai took a bite of soup and furrowed his brow,

"Like Gennai?" He asked and his sister then started speaking.

"Gennai isn't our friend anymore Tai. His data has been altered. He wants to destroy us. Hank is here to help us maintain the peace. He doesn't want Gennai and his new world order to win. Gennai and Pythmon want to destroy any human or digimon associated with humans. They think we're evil." Tai was shocked. His mouth hung open a moment and then he growled,

"Well we have to tell them we're not!" He yelled and Hank shook his head,

"It's not that simple. They're corrupted the only way to defeat them is to destroy them." Tai shook his head,

"But Gennai's our friend!" Hank then spoke,

"Was, he was your friend. The Gennai you knew is long gone. The only way to ensure the safety of the digidestined and their digimon is to destroy Pythmon and Gennai." Tai scowled, he couldn't believe it was that absolute. They had always found a way to bring back friends who had turned to darkness. Tai looked at his soup and didn't feel hungry anymore. Kari tapped on his bowl.

"Eat please Tai. Look Hank said he could help us get you better and then find TK. We find TK we find Agumon and the others." Kari she and Tai looked at his sister. He was still foggy on how he ended up in a river,

"So we're we attacked?" Tai asked hoping to regain memories from earlier. Kari sighed,

"Not exactly." She mumbled. Tai put his soup in the table in front of them.

"So what happened?" Kari looked at Hank. Tai growled.

"Kari? Tell me." He demanded and Kari looked at him. She looked scared. She then looked at her lap.

"You, you weren't yourself." She started and Tai squinted.

"You we're heading towards Matt. You looked angry. I've never seen you look so angry. There was darkness around you. I had to stop you before you hurt someone. I tried to knock you over, get Matt's attention so he could help. I pushed you to the side and you started sliding down towards the water. I tried to pull you out but I wasn't strong enough. We both fell in. Then you snapped out of it. You looked normal. That's when you hit your head." Tai was stunned, he couldn't understand why he would want to hurt Matt. He thought about the darkness. Izzy and Sora has said he was covered in darkness before. These blackouts were becoming a problem. He looked at Hank and then his lap.

"I can't remember any of that." Tai admitted. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will the memories. He could remember Agumon calling him. But he couldn't make out what his partner was saying. He could remember walking away from the factory. He remembered threatening Izzy. He stopped. He looked at his sister. Things were coming to him. He couldn't pin point the why but he could remember what he did. His heart beat quickened and he looked at Kari's cheek.

"I punched you." Tai breathed and Kari shook her head,

"It was an accident-" Tai's jaw dropped and he interrupted Kari.

"I did it on purpose. I punched you." He repeated and Kari bit her lip. She waved her hands in front of her face.

"Tai! I'm fine! It was an accident!" She tried but Tai stopped listening to her. He had wanted to harm Matt. He hit his sister. He stood. He then clenched his hands into fists.

"Is there a bathroom?" Tai asked in a low voice. Hank pointed towards a hallway and Tai walked over towards it. He went inside and shut the door. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had a white bandage wrapped around his head. He looked at his body. His clothes were damp and wrinkled. He had bruises on his arms. He hung his head and looked into the sink. Something was wrong with him. He didn't trust himself anymore. He needed to find the others. He needed to rescue the digimon and reunite them with the others. He would do that. He would get his sister and Agumon to the digidestined. Then, Tai decided, he would leave. He hurt his friends, he hurt his sister. He needed to be far away from them. So far away he would never harm them again.

* * *

Kari rubbed her hands together. She was anxious for her brother to come back into the living room. She looked at Hank who looked calm. She wanted to go knock on the bathroom door. She wanted to demand that her brother not feel guilty. She didn't do any of that. Instead she sat quietly fiddling with her hands trying to stay calm. After what felt like an eternity. Tai came back into the living room. He sat in a chair away from Kari and Kari didn't like him being distant.

"So where are we now?" He asked. Hank breathed in.

"It's my place. It's set up like a hiding tree so you can't see it from the outside. It just looks like a forest. I moved out here when Gennai turned against humans. I realized I wasn't safe." Kari was confused,

"But, can he hurt you? I don't mean to sound insensitive but aren't you digital data now?" She really hoped Hank didn't take offence to her question. Hank smiled,

"I might be digital data but I still function as usual as any other human here. I can feel pain in other words. If I am destroyed, I don't reconfigure. I'm gone for good." Kari's lips parted. She felt a little dumb asking him that question. Hank smirked,

"It was a good question Kari. Now about your digimon." Kari saw her brother perk up.

"I told Kari that you eight are linked through your crests. You can sense one another. Even help each other. Same goes with your partners. There is a way for us to find your partners." Hank told Tai. Kari nodded and added,

"And TK." Hank nodded,

"Yes if he is with your partners then I can help you." Hank stood and looked at Tai a moment.

"Do you want more rest?" He asked and Kari watched her brother stand and shake his head. Kari didn't like that. She wrapped her left hand around her right wrist.

"No I'm good. How do we find our partners?" Tai asked. Hank motioned for the two to follow. Tai started walking quickly behind Hank. Kari stood and felt a coldness from her brother. Like he was avoiding her. She sighed and tried to ignore it. She wanted Gatomon. She wanted to find her friends. She followed Tai and Hank through the house. Hank led them into a room and turned on a light. The room had a couple of monitors. It had a control panel and Kari once again wished Izzy was with them.

"Jeeze Izzy would love this." Tai commented and Kari smirked.

"I was just thinking that." She told her brother. Tai didn't look at her and Kari felt her smile fade.

"This is an invention that Piedmon had originally made for when he captured your crests and digivices. Of course he was unsuccessful so he never did get the chance to try this out." Kari studied the panel confused,

"What is it?" Tai asked and Hank smiled,

"It's pretty miraculous. You see this here?" He pointed to a slot and Kari and Tai moved to look at it. Kari went wide eyed and Tai spoke,

"Is that for our digivice?" He asked and Hank nodded,

"Yes." Tai brought his out of his pocket. Kari then grabbed his hand.

"Wait Tai! We don't know what it does." She warned and Hank put a hand up.

"It won't hurt you. This slot here," he pointed where the digivice would go,

"Your digivice fits in here. And then you would put your crests somewhere... over here." Hank moved along the control panel and pointed to another slot that was smaller but had the same shape as their crests.

"Now you put them both in and it would show where the digimon and the digidestined were on these screens." He pointed above them at the blank screens and Kari frowned.

"We don't have our crests anymore." Tai informed Hank and he nodded,

"Yes I am aware. You see there is another function for this machine. It can work with just a digivice so long as a digidestined is here as well." Kari gripped her hand against her chest,

"How?" She asked and Hank stepped towards them.

"If you place your digivice here and try to tap into your crest, I think you'll be able to generate the power to show you your partners whereabouts on the screens." Kari's jaw dropped,

"Wait what?" Tai asked and Kari felt her brothers disbelief.

"Just give it a try. Tai place your digivice there." Hank stepped back and once again Tai brought his digivice into view. Kari watched him closely. Tai eased his device into the slot. The panel lit up and the screens turned on. There was nothing on the screens but snow. Hank then nodded,

"Okay Tai close your eyes. Think about Agumon." The adult instructed. Kari watched Tai close his eyes. The panel lit up some more. She watched Tai concentrate and then the screen blinked and Kari could see Agumon on the screen.

"It worked!" Kari yelped and she grabbed her brothers arm to get him to look at the screen. Agumon was leaning against a wall. He looked weak. TK then slid into view and sat next to Agumon. Kari gasped and put a hand over her mouth. TK had a cut lip and bruises all over his face.

"TK." She mouthed and she watched her friend praying he was going to be okay.

"What can you feel Kari?" Kari slowly looked away from the TV towards Hank. He was watching her and Kari was confused,

"I don't understand." Hank shook his head.

"Think about it. You can see him there. Can you feel his crest?" Kari wasn't sure she understood. She looked down at her stomach and slowly shook her head. She looked back up at the screen. TK looked exhausted. She needed to save him. She closed her eyes and a soft yellow glow appeared in the far corner of her mind. Kari opened her mouth and then slowly opened her eyes.

"How is that possible?" She asked in almost a whisper. Hank smirked and nodded,

"Like I said, you are connected." Kari saw her brother look at Hank and then her confused.

"I don't understand. What just happened?" He asked and Kari dropped her hands to her sides.

"Grab your digivice Tai. I know where Agumon is." Kari felt determined. She felt useful. She knew where TK was, which meant she knew where the rest of the digimon were. She gave a final glance to the screen as Tai grabbed his digivice and the screen went black.


	21. Chapter 21

Kari led her brother and Hank out of Hanks hideout. She closed her eyes and could see TK's crest. She opened and faced Tai and Hank.

"It's not too far from here. But we need a plan. I doubt the digimon and TK are left unguarded." Tai nodded.

"Kar, point me towards them. You and Hank hang back while I get them." Kari frowned,

"No Tai you're injured." Tai shook his head and Kari looked at the bandage wrapped around her brother head. He was stubborn she knew, so she knew she wasn't going to win against him. She looked at Hank a moment.

"I don't want to fight with you." Kari stated to Tai. She decided not to say anymore and she walked a head of Tai. She knew Tai would argue if she protested so she decided to just stay quiet and lead the way. She could feel Tai stewing begins her. She ignored him instead focusing on the pull from TK's crest.

The three walked through the trees and stumbled upon a few rogue digimon.

"Kar, come here!" Tai called and Kari felt her brother pull her towards him and behind a tree. Hank hid with them as well.

"Who is that Hank?" Tai asked.

"It's Vilemon. They're virus type digimon. They're not very friendly so we should stay hidden." Kari looked up at Tai.

"What should we do Tai?" Kari could see Tai glare his eyes towards the digimon. He then put a hand to his head and closed his eyes. Karis lips parted, he was in pain she knew it. Tai lowered his hand and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hank if you can distract them, I can run and try to get inside." Kari frowned,

"Tai, I want to go." Tai looked at her and sneered,

"Don't Kari, I'm not in the mood." Kari frowned and shouted back at Tai

"Neither am I!" Kari then gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She had yelled and she quickly looked through the trees and saw the Vilemon facing her.

"Now you've done it." Tai pushed Kari back and Kari gulped feeling like an idiot.

The digimon started advancing towards them. Kari stepped back and bumped into Hank. She looked up at him and could see him pulling a face. He looked a little uneasy. Kari was about to turn to look forward when she felt a blue hue. She looked towards the vilemon and knew someone was coming behind the digimon. She stepped forward,

"Where is Pythmon?!" She shouted and Tai pulled on her,

"Kari knock it off! You need to get out of here!" Kari ignored him,

"Pythmon?! Come on out!" She shouted again and Tai clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Have you lost your mind?!" He growled at her and twisted his body so she was now looking at Hank. Tai then pushed Kari into Hank.

"Go!" He yelled and he stopped to put a hand on his head. He swayed a little and Kari grabbed his shoulders,

"Tai please trust me!" She said quickly into his ear and she stood tall.

"Show yourself Pythmon!" She demanded and the Vilemon sprang forward to attack. Kari felt someone push her down and then she heard the sound of help,

"Blue blaster!" Gabumons attack rang in Kari's ears and a wave of relief washed over her. She sat up and could see her brother sitting next to her. Hank then pulled them both to their feet.

"I think you have reinforcements." He said and Kari quickly waved as she saw Gabumon fighting the Vilemon and Matt standing behind his partner.

"Kari! Tai!" Kari turned to saw Mimi, Sora and Izzy and Joe running towards them. The Vilemon attacked and Kari quickly shuffled backwards towards her oncoming friends.

"Matt can't hold them forever! I have to help him!" Tai announced not bothering to greet their friends. Sora looked bewildered but quickly put her hands on her hips.

"No Tai! Look at you!" She said and she pointed to his head. Tai growled and Kari quickly explained what was going on.

"We can't explain everything but this is Hank." She gestured to Hank and the others looked at him.

"He's gonna help us. Matt and Gabumom don't have a lot of time. TK and the digimon are close. I just need to get to them." Mimi frowned,

"How do we help? I mean..." she stopped and Izzy wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Meems relax Sora Kari and I can figure this out. You and Tai should rest."

"Gabumon!" Matts cry got everyone's attention. Kari whipped around and saw Gabumon being tossed backwards she quickly attempted to run out into the field. Tai pulled her back.

"You can't do this!" He yelled and Kari fumed,

"Tai let me help! Look I know I'm not as strong as you and Matt I know that! But I am a part of this team and I can do more then hang back and watch! Please Tai I can do this!" Kari pleaded. Sora gasped,

"We can't stand here! MATT!" Sora yelled as Matt took a hit from the Vilemon. He was laying on the ground and a group of Vilemon then turned their attention to the group.

"Kari's right Tai, let her go." Izzy said with his eyes focusing on the approaching division. Tai then growled,

"Ugh! Alright. Kari run that way." Tai pointed to the right and Kari looked at him confused.

"Hank and Joe take care of Mimi. Izzy, you Sora and I are gonna get the Vilemon to chase us got it?" The group nodded and Tai pointed behind them.

"There's a river that way. We can run and hopefully lure the Vilemon into the river. The current is strong and I don't think these guys can swim." The group nodded and Tai gave his sister a shove.

"Move!" He yelled and Kari wasted no time as she started sprinting away from her friends and towards the yellow glow of TK's crest.

The glow was getting colder. Kari didn't know what that meant but shivered as she concentrated on TK's crest. She was close. She couldn't see anything but trees and mounds of dirt. There was no base in site. She panicked a little unable to see an entrance to TK. The pull from his crest stopped and Kari took a few breaths as she stopped moving. She stepped forward and then stopped. The ground felt different. She took another step and it felt hard, harder then it had. Kari quickly got on her knees and felt the ground with her hand. Something was there, something metal was under the thin layer of grass. Kari quickly ran her hands over the grass trying to find something like a door. She could still hear muffled cries of yelling and attacks coming from the others. She kept groping the ground until she found something. A handle. She grasped her fingers around the handle and then stopped,

"Kari it's gonna win." Kari whipped her head back and saw Gatomon standing behind her.

"Gatomon?" She said and her grip on the handle loosened.

"You have to choose. It will destroy him and the others if you don't!" Kari wanted to run and hug her partner, but she didn't. Something told Kari Gatomon wasn't really there.

"I have to save TK. And then, I can save you." And it pained Kari to say it.

"It's not me who needs saving." Gatomon said and Kari tightened her grip on the handle. She turned to look at it and pulled on the handle. A small metal hatch opened up and Kari could see a ladder descending into the darkness. She turned to look at her partner.

"I'm gonna save you. I'm gonna save you all." Kari then slipped the hatch and into the darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

Tai felt his head throb. He was in a lot of pain. He remembered once playing a soccer game and breaking two of his toes. He continued playing and when he kicked the ball into the net he screamed out both in pain and rejoice over winning the game. He didn't feel strong like he had that day. That day he felt he could have breathed fire, that the pain only pushed him to play harder. This time, the pain in his head drained him and made him miserable. He felt like quitting and Tai knew he wasn't a quitter. He clenched his teeth and pushed his feet forward. He heard an attack behind him and quickly moved to the right. "Keep running Iz!" Tai called to his friend and he regretted it pretty quickly. The extra effort it took to yell throbbed through his head and he felt slightly nauseous. He continued running and then tripped. He avoided hitting his head by rolling onto his shoulder as he fell. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the oncoming Vilemon.

"Tai move!" Sora screamed and a Vilemon jumped towards Tai. He could see the teeth of the digimon and then someone tall stood in front of Tai and tossed the Vilemon to the side. Tai was shocked to see Hank had saved him.

"I can't interfere anymore! You have to use your crest!" Hank yelled and Tai was not clear on what Hank was talking about.

"Tai! Get up!" Matt yelled and Tai got to his feet looking strangely at Hank. Tai then addressed his friends.

"We have to use our crests!" He yelled and he wasn't surprised when the others protested,

"We don't have them Tai! The Vilemon are too fast we can't outrun them anymore!" Sora exclaimed and Tai growled,

"Just do it!" He saw Izzy get knocked down by a Vilemon. The boy was laying on his stomach as the Vilemon pushed its foot into Izzy's back.

"Izzy!" Sora yelled and Tai knew he needed to save him. Tai thrusted his digivice forward and yelled to his friend.

"Izzy!" He stood tall and then saw a red light hit the Vilemon. Tai saw the Vilemon recoil and Izzy was freed. Tai turned to see Matt who was carrying Tsunomon catch up to them.

"Jesus what was that?" Matt asked as he came to a stop next to Hank.

"Sora thank you!" Izzy cried and Sora relaxed her shoulders.

"I must have scared the other off." Tai looked and saw no more Vilemon chasing them. He wasn't sure how she did it but he was happy Sora managed to use her crest power to get the digimon to retreat.

"We should get back to Mimi and Joe. Make sure they're okay." Izzy commented. Tai nodded and turned to look at Matt, Tsunomon and Hank. Hank was studying Tai oddly.

"What?" Tai asked feeling his head throb again. Hank said nothing but turned to look back at where they had left Mimi. The group started walking back and as Tai followed he looked at his digivice still in his hand. He was happy Sora was able to help and drive the Vilemon away. He just didn't understand why when he tried, nothing happened. He slowly pocketed his device and saw Mimi and Joe stand from the bushes they had been hiding in.

"You guys are okay." She cooed and the group stopped and gathered around her.

"We're fine, thanks to Sora." Matt informed her and he stood next to Sora and have her a smile. Tai could see Soras cheeks redden and he nodded,

"You did great Sora. So did you Matt. Now we need to find our siblings." Tai faced the direction his sister had run off. He started to feel a cool breeze on his neck. He turned to look behind him and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Tai clasped a hand over the back of his neck to warm it up.

"Can we just pause and have you explain what's going on? Who is this guy?" Matt pointed at Hank and Tai felt a tinge of rage course through him towards Matt. He swallowed it and began to speak.

"This is Hank. He was a digidestined like us a long time ago. He now lives here as a sort of protector of the digital world."

"Isn't that Gennais job?" Izzy asked and Tai felt like sitting down. He then explained,

"Apparently Gennai isn't on our side anymore. His data has been scrambled and he and Pythmon are working together to get rid of us and any digimon who are okay with us. Basically they want the digital world to be closed off from our world for good." Hank then stepped forward,

"They want to corrupt your digimon to destroy you. Any digimon that can't be corrupted, are destroyed." Mimi gasped and put a hand over her mouth,

"No." She whispered and Tai could see the others faces wince at the thought of the digimon being destroyed.

"Hank showed us a machine that Piedmont was going to use to find us. We were able to find TK and we could see the other digimon with him."

"Biyomon?!" Sora asked and Tai nodded,

"Kari could locate TK through his crest. I don't know how but it sounds like we still have the powers from our crests. And they can be used to do more then just help our digimon digivolve." Tai continued and Izzy put a finger to his chin,

"How could Gennais data be tampered with? Was it Pythmon?" Hank shrugged,

"I'm not sure." Joe then furrowed his brow,

"Then how are you sure he has been changed?" Hank sighed,

"I watched him round up digimon. I heard him speak in front of the digimon like a dictator stating the plans for a new world order. That's when I went into hiding." Joe studied Hank a moment.

"How'd Tai get hurt?" Tai was a bit surprised at Joes question. The eldest Digidestined was staring at Hank like Hank was the bad guy. Tai then put his hands up,

"Hey don't pester Hank. He's a good guy. I think he saved my life." Matt then stepped forward,

"Well what happened Tai? One minute we're sleeping the next Gomomon is attacking and you and Kari are no where in site." Tai frowned at the mention of his sister. He needed to find her.

"Look I'm fine but we don't have time for this. Let's find Kari and TK and then we'll talk." Tai felt anger bubble through him. He wanted to snap at Matt. He tried to keep his cool and look away.

"You alright man?" Matt asked and Tai flinched,

"I'm gonna go rescue my sister." He said with venom and he wasn't sure why he was so angry. He started walking away and felt footsteps following him. He expected it to be Sora.

"Just leave me alone Sora. I'll apologise once I know Kari's okay." He kept walking and then paused when he didn't hear Sora reply. He turned his head and saw Hank instead of Sora.

"Sorry thought you were-"

"Sora, I know." Tai stopped walking.

"What am I supposed to do?" Tai asked feeling defeated. Hank gave him a warm smile.

"Keep your emotions in check. You should also explain an escape plan to the others if more digimon attack." Tai sighed, Hank was right he knew. He stopped walking and looked back at the others. They were grouped together talking and Tai huffed.

"We probably should work together." He announced to the group. The group stopped talking to look at him. Mimi crossed her arms,

"You think?!" She said sarcastically. Tai wanted to roll his eyes but resisted. He was feeling irritated so easily, he didn't understand why. The group walked over to him.

"Hanks got a hiding tree he's hid his home in. We can lay low there after we rescue Kari and TK." Tai informed the others.

"Matt I'm hungry." Tsunomon announced and Matt smiled down at his partner,

"Sure buddy." Sora then turned and scooped Tsunomon out of Matts arms into her own.

"Me and Joe will find him some food, you and Tai should go look for TK and Kari." Tai nodded and Matt seemed to appreciate Sora looking after his partner.

"How are you feeling Meems?" Tai asked and Mimi nodded,

"Better." Tai felt good the group was working as a team. He didn't understand why he had just tried to alienate himself from them. He pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Hank maybe could you show Izzy and Mimi where your home is?" Hank nodded,

"Be careful." He advised to the group and he led Izzy and Mimi towards his hiding tree. Tai watched his two friends and Hank walk away. He looked at Sora who gave him a nod,

"Don't do anything stupid." She told him and Tai smirked,

"We'll see you soon." Tai said and he turned and started walking with Matt.


	23. Chapter 23

Kari crept through a dark tunnel. There were pipes running along the ceiling above her. She moved slowly trying to make sure she didn't make any noise that would attract any unwanted attention. She felt her breath catch as the air got colder. She knew she was close. Darkness was creeping towards her and while she felt uncomfortable, she knew that meant she was close. She stopped walking as she heard movement. She felt her heart rate pick up. Something was coming towards her. She could hear footsteps. She quickly moved next to the wall and tried to hide by pinning her back against the dark wall. She put a hand over her mouth to quiet her breath. She heard the footsteps get closer.

"Two of them are this way." A voice said and Kari prayed they wouldn't see her. She could now see two gotsumon walking together down the hallway. Their rock steps echoed off the walls and Kari pushed her back tighter to the wall.

"He won't last much longer." One of them said and Kari felt her stomach tighten. They passed and Kari quickly moved into the hallway and sprinted away. She came into a large room and quickly stopped. She then saw someone lying on the floor.

"TK!" Kari whispered and she quickly got onto her knees next to him. She lowered her head to his face. He looked weak and in the darkness Kari could see makes all over his face.

"TK." Kari whispered and TK moved his head. He slowly opened his eyes and Kari let out a breath of relief.

"Oh thank god." Kari whispered and she put her hands onto TK's face. TK closed his eyes and Kari shook her head,

"No, no, no. TK look at me stay awake." TK opened his eyes and smirked.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and then he slowly closed his eyes.

"No! TK stay with me!" Kari pleaded and TK's head drooped. Kari held TK's face and then she heard footsteps. Someone was coming. Kari then looked at TK and in a moment of desperation. She crashed her lips against his. She felt TK kiss her back and knew he was conscious.

"Please TK. Wake up." Kari asked in a soft voice. TK's eyes opened and he slowly moved his head up and then down. Kari stood removing her hands from TK's face. She then pulled him to his feet. TK swayed but stood and Kari quickly wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders.

"Okay just 10 more steps. Just 10 more steps." Kari soothed and she took on most of TK's weight. She could hear the footsteps grow near.

"9." She said as she forced TK to move.

"8." She said and TK grunted,

"You should leave me Kar." TK mumbled and Kari clenched her jaw.

"7. I'm not leaving you." Kari said sternly.

"You promised me TK. You promised you would stay by my side. You promised you'd always protect me. Now I'm gonna promise you. I'm not leaving you. We stick together." Kari spoke with conviction. She moved TK another step.

"6." She said. She heard TK growl and felt him try to stand on his own. Kari looked at him and then looked down the hall. She could see someone coming.

"5." She said. A dark laugh started to build and Kari gasped.

"You want him light?" Kari could hear a voice speaking. She moved TK another step and tried to ignore the voice.

"You're going to have to play the game if you want him." The voice chuckled and Kari pulled TK along.

"4." She said. She gasped as something dripped onto her cheek. Kari looked up and then her scream got caught in her throat. Yellow eyes stared at her.

"Hello Light." Pythmon snarled. Kari tried to move her and TK but Pythmon stuck out a boney hand and wrapped it around Kari's neck. Kari released her hold on TK as Pythmon squeezed the air out of her. He started to lift her and Kari kicked her legs out desperate for air.

"Kari!" TK yelled and Kari suddenly gasped for air. She hit the ground and Pythmon released his hold on her. Kari inhaled and rolled onto her side. TK fell next to her and Kari scrambled towards him.

"TK?" She asked shaking him. TK threw his arm across Kari's body and Kari got onto her back and looked up at Pythmon.

"So Hope and Light together again." Pythmon mused. Kari looked at TK. He looked weak but he was trying to protect her. Kari knew they couldn't win. They were defenceless.

"What do you want?" Kari asked clenching her teeth.

"To know how far you both are willing to go to protect those you love?" Kari sat up trying to ready herself to run. TK kept his arm across Kari's front.

"It's a curious thing. You digidestined. You're weakness has always been your fondness for one another. Look at you hope. You're wasting your energy just to protect her a little longer." TK growled and Kari felt darkness from Pythmon. She gritted her teeth,

"Just get to the point." She spat and Pythmon laughed.

"How far would you go? For instance, I can give you Patamon." Kari looked to TK his arm started to drop.

"I can give you your partner. But you must do something for me." TK coughed,

"What?" He asked. Kari grabbed his arm.

"I need your digivice." Kari looked at TK quickly.

"You've had TK all this time. Why haven't you taken it yet?" Kari asked confused. Pythmon let out a huff.

"Cause he couldn't." TK spurted out and Kari didn't understand.

"So let me try again. You give me your digivice. I'll give you Patamon." Kari could feel TK consider Pythmons offer as he stood.

"TK don't!" Kari yelled and she stood up.

"What about me Pythmon! What do you want from me?!" She yelled and she heard TK cough.

"To know who you would rather protect. Him." Pythmon pointed at TK.

"Or your brother?" Kari's lips parted. She clenched her hands into fists.

"Don't touch them." Kari said darkly. TK moved but Kari stared hard at Pythmon.

"You're not to lay another hand on TK. I won't let you touch my brother." Kari yelled and she felt something bubble inside of her.

"Kari no!" TK grabbed her and she fell to her knees. TK wrapped his arms around her and suddenly Kari's eyes went wide. Pythmon growled.

"Hope, hand it over." He sounded pained and Kari wasn't sure what had just happened.

"Fat chance Pythmon. You're not getting your hands on my digivice." He sounded stronger. Kari closed her eyes. She could see TK's faded yellow light. She focused on it.

"STOP THAT!" Pythmon yelled and Kari felt TK's grip grow stronger. She squeezed her eyes closed and focused more on TK's crest. She opened her eyes and Pythmon reached out to touch her. Kari shook her head and Pythmon recoiled his hand and moaned in pain.

"You can't hurt him." Kari said feeling her light grow stronger. Pythmon stepped back and Kari smirked,

"You can't hurt any of them." Kari said and Pythmon let out a cry of pain.

"I'll be back." He threatened and Pythmon vanished.

"Holy shit. Kari are you okay?!" TK's voice sounded strong. Kari felt light headed and she collapsed into TK's arms.

"What did I do?" Kari asked and TK kissed her on the mouth. Kari inhaled and TK removed his lips from her own.

"You were dark. You were covered in darkness and then you changed. Your light I could feel it. It was making me stronger. It was protecting us." TK told her. Kari nodded and tried to sit up.

"I wasn't gonna let him hurt you." Kari told TK. TK hugged her.

"You healed me." He breathed into her neck and Kari squeezed her arms around him.

"We need to move." She told him and TK stood. Kari stood next to him and the two looked around.

"Tai's probably freaking out." Kari said as she grabbed TK's hand. TK nodded and the two of them moved to a door. Kari used her shoulder and pushed the door open. She lead TK along a dark hallway and she saw a ladder to the left.

"Up here." She told him and even though it wasn't the same way she came in, she figured this was an exit. She pushed on the door above her head and then slowly made her way up and out. The outside was light out. Kari squinted as her eyes adjusted to the brightness. She looked to TK and could see his face was bruised and cut up.

"You really feel better?" She asked worried about TK. TK grabbed her hand and nodded,

"I'm fine. You've got a bruise on your cheek. You alright?" He placed a gentle hand on her cheek. Kari sighed and opened her mouth to speak. Suddenly TK dropped his hand and let go of her hand

"MATT!" He yelled and Kari watched TK run to his brother. Matt bear hugged TK and Kari smiled at the brothers reunion. Kari walked over to the brothers and then stopped. Tai wasn't there. She looked around for her brother.

"Matt?" Kari asked as she pivoted on the spot.

"where's Tai?" She asked. Matt released TK and looked at Kari. He pointed behind her and Kari spun around. She felt a wave of relief wash over her as she saw Tai and Hank waking towards them.

"Oh thank god." She breathed and she ran and hugged her brother. Tai wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I see you found TK. Good job kiddo." Tai told her and Kari breathed in her brothers scent.

"Where'd you and Hank come from?" She asked. Tai released his hold on her.

"Trying to find a way in." Tai admitted and Kari rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you have a faith in me?" Kari asked with a smirk. Tai ruffled her hair.

"Come on. The others are this way." Tai waved Matt and TK over and he turned and started leading them back into the woods. Kari allowed her brother to walk ahead and she hung back and waited to walk with TK. Matt had his arm draped across TK's shoulders.

"I'm gonna kill Pythmon. What he did to you Teeks..." Matt trailed off and TK shook his head.

"We'll get him Matt, together." TK smiled at his older brother. Kari looked ahead at her brother and Hank.

"Who's the guy in the robe?" TK asked and Kari slide her hand into TK's.

"We'll explain." Kari told him and she saw the hiding tree come into view.

"Welcome to our hide out Squirt." Kari let go of TK's hand as her brother and Hank entered the hiding tree. Kari stepped aside allowing Matt and TK to go inside. Kari stopped she looked back to where they had come from. She saw Gatomon. She stared at her partner. Her lips parted.

"Are you really here?" She asked and her partner shook her head,

"Don't let the darkness win." Gatomon warned. Kari blinked and her partner was gone. Her hallucinations of her digimon were becoming more vivid. She turned and went into the hiding tree.


	24. Chapter 24

Tai was content having TK back. He was happy the eight of them were together. The group was in a small room. there was the wall they had come through that led to the outside and anothe doorway. the door was open and Tai cpuld see a short hallway. he assumed there were more rooms and maybe even a bathroom down the hallway. he brought his focus back to the empty room they were all occupying. Tai watched Sora and Mimi hug TK while Joe patted the youngest blonds back. Matt chatted with Izzy and Tai eyed up his sister. He was proud of her, that she was able to find TK. He lifted his chin to her.

"Kar, come here." Kari smiled and walked over to Tai. Tai rubbed her arm as she got closer.

"What about the digimon?" He asked and Kari bit her lip.

"We should talk to everyone." She said and Tai removed his hand from her arm.

"Okay circle up guys." Tai announced and the group quieted down as everyone formed a circle. Tai looked at each person. He saw TK's bruised face and he winced.

"Kar? What'd you find?" He asked and Kari nodded,

"The digimon had been moved. It was a trap. A trap for me and TK." Kari's words made Tai growl. He glared at Kari now worried she had been hurt.

"He was there-" TK then cut Kari off,

"But Kari fought him off." Tai's eyes snapped to TK.

"She used her crest. She made me stronger and scared Pythmon. He couldn't touch us." Tai was confused,

"How?" Tai asked and Kari stepped towards him.

"I'm okay Tai. TK and I are both okay. He wanted TK's digivice." TK then spoke,

"But every time he's tried to get it, it burned him. He tried to weaken me." TK then smirked and pointed at his face.

"More than once. But he could never get his hands on it." Kari nodded,

"He really needs it. He tried to bargain for it. Give TK Patamon for it. Tried to bargain with me too." Tai looked at his sister,

"With what?" He asked and Kari looked down at her shoes.

"He wanted to hurt you Tai." Tai felt his sister trail off. He nudged her with his words.

"What else?" He asked and Kari looked to TK. Tai narrowed his eyes and Kari sighed.

"He wanted me to choose. But I didn't. I couldn't. So I did what I could do to protect you both. I hurt him. He disappeared." Tai didn't understand who the other person was.

"Was it Gatomon?" He asked and Kari shook her head. Matt then stepped forward.

"Teeks where are they keeping the digimon?" He asked and TK shrugged.

"For a while I was with them and then they started disappearing. It first was Patamon. Then, Biyomon, Tentomon and it was just me and Agumon. And then just before Kari came. Agumon was taken." Tai clenched his fists.

"What about the others? Like Gatomon and Palmon and Gomamon?" Tai asked and TK shook his head.

"I never saw them." TK admitted and Tai growled.

"Well can we find out what happened with you Tai?" Sora asked and Tai could see everyone look at him. Tai nodded,

"This is Hank." Tai pointed at Hank who waved. "he kind of saved me." Tai looked over the group. Everyone had the same confused expression on their faces. Sora stepped forward,

"how? I mean what happened to you and Kari?" She was concerned and Tai recognized her tone. Tai ran a hand through his hair he wasn't sure he could be totally honest, for he didn't totally understand what had happened. He looked at Matt. He suddenly felt guilty and he couldn't hold his gaze at his friend any longer.

"Tai fell. When Gomamon attacked, he fell towards the river. I tried to save him but I fell in too." Tai looked over at his sister. She was standing with her hand clutching the collar of her shirt.

"The rapids were really strong and Tai hit his head. We were pushed along until it got shallow and thats when Hank appeared. He carried Tai to his hide out and bandaged him up." Tai was thankful for his sister, she was leaving out details he'd rather not share with the others. He felt guilty but relieved at the same time. He gave her a nod and then continued.

"He showed us a machine that Piedmon was going to use to find us all. It was in another hideout not too fat from here. it looks like a small cabin. anyways he showed us the machine but not before he explained that Gennai's data has been compromised apparently he wants all humans and any traces of us out of the digital world. Hank says Gennai and Pythmon aren't exactly working for one another but they each want the same thing."

"What do you mean Gennai's data has been compromised? He's supposed to be a digital guardian!" Izzy stepped forward shocked and confused. Tai didn't blame his friend, he was still processing his own shock about their former ally.

"He's digital data. He's still a being who can be manipulated just like the Digimon themselves can." Hank spoke and the whole group turned to face him.

"But if Gennai can be turned against us, how can we trust you?" Joe asked and Tai felt the oldest digidestined made a valid point.

"I wasn't created here. I was a digidestined just like all of you. Instead of living out my years on earth I chose to be immortalized as a digital watch dog so to speak." Tai watched everyone share a look of confusion with one another. He looked to his sister who had stepped back looking more reserved then usual.

"I could not interfere with anything happening to you unless all the walls of protection for this world had collapsed. Gennai was the last line of defence at keeping the balance. When he turned, I became able to interfere in this world. To help restore it. I am here to help you. To help you find your Digimon and to restore the balance." Tai looked to Matt who was looking down at Gabumon.

"So what are we to do? half of us don't have digivices and our Digimon have been corrupted. The other half are sitting ducks with no Digimon." Tai could feel Matts anger. He knew his friend had a point.

"There is a strength within all of you that has yet to be unleashed. Not anyone can be a digidestined you know." Tai looked to Hank. On some level he believed what Hank was saying, The eight of them were chosen it had to be a special type of person.

"Why? I mean everyone has the capacity of goodness and holding a balance within themselves. Digimon partners bring out the good in people, why can't anyone be a digidestined?" Tai should have known his sister would question Hank on this. She saw the good in everyone. He was aware she had some secret desire to build a world where all humans and digmon could coexist.

"Its not that simple Kari. Being a digidestined isn't about having a positive bond with a partner, its about handling the balance and unbelievable burden that having a partner can bring." Hank explained. Tai stepped forward but TK spoke first,

"But isn't that the goal? To have humans and Digimon live amongst one another peacefully?" Hank shook his head and Tai was now intrigued as to where he was going in his explanation

"Having a partner changes a person and depends on a human having the same bond within their partner to protect and love their partner at any cost. But that same bond also comes with the ability to let go and allow the bond to be broken if the partner is corrupted enough." Matt quickly jumped in,

"We would never do that! Look at Gabumon! He was under Pythmons control and I got through to him! We would never destroy our own partners!" Hank sighed,

"But I think you would." The group gasped and Tai frowned now feeling anger towards Hank as he thought about Agumon.

"Look at all the Digimon you destroyed over the years. Devimon, Myotismon, Piedmon. You knew these Digimon were beyond saving. They needed to be destroyed and you accomplished that."

"But those were evil Digimon! they were going to hurt humans and Digimon if we didn't stop them!" Mimi cried.

"Exactly, you saw what needed to be done. It didnt corrupt you eight though, it strengthened you." Tai was now confused, he couldn't make heads or tails of what killing evil Digimon had to do with killing their own Digimon and how that connected to not everyone being able to have one.

"I don't understand." Tai admitted and Hank faced him.

"Those Digimon, were once in primary village and were chosen to be with a partner." The group again gasped.

"It was the design of this world that each Digimon be partnered with a human. But the humans were corrupted. The digimons data was tainted and they became evil. The humans became consumed by the bond and became the very thing they swore to protect, they became evil and corrupted and were lost to their partners."

"You mean the Digimon killed their human partners?" Joe exclaimed.

"Yes. So then it was decided that only those who could handle the toll of the bond would be chosen. Only those destined to restore the balance. You eight came after this decision was made. I lost friends to their partners. They were convinced they could get through to them and they were wrong. Others were convinced they could get through to any and all Digimon and they too were killed. Its not about being able to get through to the corrupted Digimon and saving everyone. Its about making the decisions that keep a balance. Which means both good and evil must exist."

"Without darkness there can't be light." Kari mumbled and Hank nodded.

"You seem to understand that. There is no saving everyone. There is only maintaining and restoring." Tai scrunched his nose. He wasn't sure he believed that entirely.

"What about Ogremon!" Mimi shouted and Tai looked to her confused.

"We got through to him! He was corrupted he even told us he was a virus type who wasn't supposed to be good. But he was and he became our friend." Hank gave Mimi a soft smile.

"There is some capacity of good in all things Mimi. That is true. But when it refuses to come out it isn't destined to. Thats where you have to draw the line and accept the bad for what it is. Its bad and its there to stay. You can't rid the world of bad without destroying good as well. If your Digimon were corrupted beyond repair the digital world picked you because it believes you would be able to break your bond if that were to happen." Hank stopped and moment and Tai could feel his friends mulling over Hanks information.

"A digidestined is a protector of the balance of the digital world. It is also a protector of the human world. The digital world exists as it does with good things and bad just as the human world does. A digidestined's job comes when the balance is disrupted and the evil is too much." the group was silent. Tai looked amongst his friends. No one seemed to be happy with Hanks words. Tai spoke up fuming

"So what about our partners now?! what about Pythmon and Gennai?! What's our purpose if bad exists? Do we go home and let it be?!" Tai narrowed his eyes he didn't want to leave this world when it needed them. And despite Hanks words, he knew it needed them.

"As it is right now there is no balance. Evil is running the digital world. The light of good is fading and that is why you are here. There is a power within you that you can unleash to help this world. A connection you eight have that no others have. But its not with your partners, its with each other." Tai looked to Sora. She captured her right hand in her left and breathed in. He remembered when she went cold in the forest, she said she saw Matt.

"What do we do?" Tai asked. Hank breathed in,

"We need to find a way to diminish the evil and bring back the light. you can even see it in the woods, the digital world is darker. Its colour more bleak and grey."

"So we restore the light, we find our partners and we defeat Pythmon." Matt concluded and Hank nodded,

"There maybe more. It may be the darkness is spreading. It may have even corrupted one of you. The question you have to ask yourselves is if that has happened, can you destroy it in its entirety." Kari gasped and Tai saw TK look at her a moment before addressing Hank.

"You're asking us to do the impossible! You just said we have a unique bond between us and now you're saying there could be a chance that we have to destroy one of our own?! We won't do that!" He was angry and firm. More angry then Tai had seen him.

"You would be surprised by your abilities TK. When the darkness is about to win, you eight always seem to come out on top. I expect the same results this time around." Tai was wary of Hank. He seemed to be implying they would succeed in destroying each other. Tai decided the group had had enough.

"Its time for us to rest." He announced and everyone looked at him surprised.

"This is a lot to take in and none of us are thinking clearly. I think were all too tired and angry to use Hanks words constructively."

"So you believe him!" Matt interjected and Tai shook his head,

"Thats not what I'm saying Matt. I dont. I do think that our digimon are out there and they need us. Kari and TK can lead us into the underground bunker. I have a feeling some of them may still be down there. As for the others, we have to be ready to face them, not to destroy them but to bring them back to us. We have Gabumon and that will help but were still at a disadvantage. I just think we'll be able to formulate a plan if we rest up a bit." Tai looked to Hank.

"Im sure there is some wisdom in what you're trying to tell us but I still think you're wrong. We weren't chosen solely because we could defeat evil in whatever form even if that includes our friends. We were chosen to protect the good and each other. We won't turn on one another for the betterment of the balance. We'll stand united to save our friends." Tai then looked at the group,

"Joe, why don't you look over TK. I know he said he was okay but I think some of those cuts could use some attention." Joe nodded and walked over the younger boy. Tai watched his sister sit next to TK and hold a hand onto his arm. Tai looked up at Hank who nodded at him,

"Rest then, you will all be safe here." Tai nodded but still felt a twinge of suspicion. Hank walked away from the group and Tai walked over to Matt, Izzy, Mimi and Sora.

"I think we should have someone stay guard." He spoke in a quiet voice and the others nodded.

"I will," Izzy announced.

"I want to conduct some research on the imbalance Hank was speaking of. I think I can devise a program that can show me where on the digital map the most upset resides. This may also lead to an explanation for Gennai's sudden corruption."

"If Gennai has been corrupted at all." Sora whispered. Mimi grabbed Soras arm,

"what are you saying Sora?" Sora looked behind herself and then back at Tai and the others,

"Its just suspicious. Im not sure I fully trust Hank. What if he's the one whose disrupted everything?" Tai swallowed, He hadn't thought of that. His stomach tightened and he saw Mimi pale. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay Meems. We stick together. Izzy will stay up for now and then he can wake one of us up in a few hours so he can sleep. For now though, lets keep this to ourselves. One thing at a time. The most important thing is our digimon." Tai saw Matt rub a hand over Gabumons fur,

"Yeah, I'm gonna check on TK." He announced and Tai gave him a nod. Tai was about to move when he noticed Gabumon staring at him.

"What is it Gabumon?" Gabumon stared into Tai's eyes a moment and then shrugged. "I thought I saw something familiar. I think I'm imagining things." He smiled and Tai looked at the Digimon confused.

"I think I'm gonna lie down." Tai said and Sora Mimi and Izzy nodded at him. Tai sat down on the ground and had his back against the wall. He watched his friends and then slowly focused on something in his mind,

"Don't let it win" Agumon spoke and Tai's eyes went wide.

* * *

"Im fine Matt." TK rolled his eyes and Kari watched him with a smirk. She knew he was annoyed at all the attention but she was happy Joe and Matt were fussing over him. She thought back to when she first found him. He was so beaten and bruised. She squeezed his arm a little. Joe moved TK's chin so he could inspect some bruising on his cheek.

"Im surprised your walking at all right now TK. These bruises and cuts are pretty nasty. You should be sore." Kari watched TK give her a small wink,

"I told you, Kari healed me. I feel fine." Matt moved in closer,

"You were missing for a while squirt. Of course were going to worry a little." Kari smiled watching TK nod at his brother. Matt sighed,

"Between you and Mimi I sure hope this is the worst of it." Kari sat more comfortably next to TK.

"What happened to Mimi?" TK asked.

"She was attacked by Fridgimon," Matt explained,

"she seems to be doing a lot better now though." Matt gave Kari a look and then looked at TK's arm where Karis hand was still holding. He then looked at Joe,

"Maybe you want to give Mimi a last check? I'll stay here with Teeks." Joe sighed,

"Yeah sure." He said and Kari watched him stand and walk over to Mimi and Sora.

"I hope he doesn't mind how much we rely on his medical skills." Kari said feeling slightly guilty for how often they ask Joe to check on the hurt members of the group.

"This is Joes calling. Trust me, he doesn't mind." Kari looked at Matt who had an odd expression on his face. He pointed a finger at TK and then Kari,

"I think there is something going on with you two though." Kari went wide eyed a moment. She looked down at her hand which was clutching TK's arm. She slowly released her hold on his arm and then looked up at Matt. He smirked and then went serious,

"Just be careful. You both have been through a lot and I don't want this to distract you." Kari was a little confused. Matt smiled,

"I'm being selfish, but I'm sure Tai would feel the same way about you Kari. We don't want you to put yourselves in anymore danger then is necessary. Knowing you two, you wouldn't hesitate to help one another. I just want to make sure you're not going to do anything reckless as a result of well… this." He pointed again at Kari and then TK. Kari breathed out and looked over to the others. Her brother was sitting leaning against the wall seemingly in his own world. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves paying them no attention. She looked back at Matt and opened her mouth to speak, TK gripped her hand and spoke sternly,

"I'll do anything to protect Kari Matt. You should know that by now." Kari felt a little uncomfortable with TK's tone. She squeezed his hand hoping to calm him.

"I know squirt. Just be careful okay? We're in some pretty hot water right now." he then focused his gaze on Kari.

"And I know you and Tai are going through some things of your own Kar." Kari froze her mind drifted to the wound on her forehead and she felt very vulnerable and exposed. She didn't want to think about home or the things that had occurred before they were whisked away to the digital world.

"We're fine Matt. I appreciate that you care but Im not going to leave Kari's side." TK still had a tinge of anger in his tone. Kari saw Matt's face soften.

"I'm not saying that Teeks. I promise I'm not trying to break you two up. I also won't say anything to the others, I'm assuming Tai doesn't know." Kari pulled a face feeling guilty.

"I'll take that as a yes." Matt concluded and Kari looked away.

"Just be smart and don't be reckless. Thats all I'm asking. The two of you have the biggest hearts here and I just don't want you to get hurt because of that." Kari's memories drifted to when she first arrived in the digital world, they thought there was a helpless Digimon in the water and her and TK were the first to rush in to try and save it. She remembered both Matt and Tai quickly intervening to stop them. She looked at Matt now understanding his concern.

"Nothing reckless, we promise." She replied and Matt nodded,

"Look after each other." He said and he stood and gave the two a nod. He then turned and went to join the others. Kari turned to face TK. He looked at her a moment slightly confused,

"You know why he was like that?" He asked and Kari nodded,

"He's your big brother. He only wants you to be safe." She brought their intertwined hands to her lips and gave TK's hand a soft kiss.

"I meant what I said though." TK started to say. Kari looked up at him. "I won't leave you. It's you and me." Kari gave him a small smile. She looked behind her. Mimi and Joe were sitting together. Izzy had his laptop open and he was focused on that. Sora and Matt were sitting down talking with Gabumon while Tai's eyes were half closed as he remained seated against the wall. Kari looked for Hank and couldn't see him in the room. She looked down the hall and noticed a light was on in and figured he was in another room. She turned to TK and he seemed to have the same idea she did. She felt him release her hand and then both his hands were on her face. He brought her close and kissed her lips. Kari wrapped her arms around his waist as he continued to kiss her. She wanted to keep kissing him but also felt awkward kissing him so openly when anyone could see them. She pulled back slightly and TK smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm never going to leave you." TK whispered and Kari closed her eyes. She loved the way he spoke to her. It filled her heart with warmth and safety. She wanted to curl into his arms and have him hold her close. She thought of her brother and resisted.

"I need to check on Tai." She whispered and TK sighed.

"Yeah, he's been by himself a while. Im not sure how he feels about everything Hank said." Kari nodded,

"Im not sure I trust him anymore." She said referring to Hank. TK nodded and rested his forehead against hers.

"One more." He whispered and Kari allowed him to capture her lips with his own. The kiss was soft and gentle. She loved how smooth his lips were and how hers melted into his. He pulled back.

"Im okay." He said and Kari looked at him confused. He smiled and moved his hands to rub her arms.

"When Joe was checking on me. I felt you squeeze my arm like you were worried about me. I just wanted you to know I'm okay." Kari closed her eyes thankful he had noticed that. She nodded and then cupped his face with her hands. She wanted to tell him how she felt. How long she had been waiting for him to hold her like this. She kept quiet saving those words for another time. She kissed his cheek and then slowly eased herself out of his arms. It was hard to do but she tried not to look at TK as she did. She knew she would be compelled to curl into his embrace if she did. Kari stood and rolled her shoulders back. She looked over at her brother and no longer felt her desire for TK's hold. She wanted to be with her brother and to see how he was doing. She went over and sat next to him.

"Tai?" She asked and he opened is eyes and looked at her,

"Oh. Kar. You okay?" He asked and Kari nodded.

"I just wanted to check on you. You've been sitting by yourself for a bit." Tai looked around,

"I have?" He asked and Kari nodded feeling some concern creep through her.

"What do you think about Hank?" She asked and Tai sat up a little more alert,

"We shouldn't talk about it. Not here. I think we should rest. You should rest, you were attacked." Kari sighed,

"I'm fine, it was TK that was hurt, not me." Tai nodded and then stood.

"Yeah, and Mimi. I need to check on everyone." He moved away from Kari and Kari sighed. He was becoming more distant. He seemed to be avoiding her. It was subtle she knew but she also knew her brother. There wasn't a lot he was ever subtle about. Unless he was avoiding something. Tai was loud and impulsive. He was goofy and not afraid to get right into peoples personal space. He had been drifting slowly away. She really noticed it after Hank bandaged him up. She watched him check on Mimi and then walk over and help TK to his feet. He patted TK's shoulder and then addressed the group.

"K everyone I think its time we get some sleep." Everyone was quiet but they nodded. Kari saw TK give her a look and she knew he wanted her to sleep close to him. She moved her chin towards Mimi and Sora who were both laying down together. TK nodded and Kari walked over to the girls. she slid into a spot next to Sora and kept her face looking at Sora. She heard Gabumon lay down with Matt at her feet. She then felt someone lay down on her other side. She waited a moment as she heard her brother and Joe lay down. She heard footsteps and sat up and saw Hank standing in the doorway.

"I brought some pillows and blankets." He announced and she stretched her hand out to receive a blanket and pillow from Hank. Everyone shuffled around as they adjusted with their pillows and blankets. Kari spread her blanket out and tried to not look as the person next to her grabbed the corner of her blanket and shared it.

"Good night Digidestined. Until tomorrow." Hank announced and he flicked a switch darkening the room. Kari then felt two arms wrap themselves around her and she nestled into TK's front.

"Goodnight" TK whispered in her ear and he felt him kiss her head. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep hearing only the typing of Izzy's keyboard.


End file.
